Somewhere in Time
by lazer-launching-unicorn
Summary: 30 years ago, Sora Day went missing. The townspeople believed he died in the superstitious woods that surround their quiet town. Struck with fear, they forbid the youth to go into the woods; believing that the woods seduction lead to a young man's demise. When a group of local kids go into the woods, they find something they never expected. Sora Day standing before them unchanged.
1. Chapter 1

**Author's notes: Hi I haven't written fanfiction in years let alone finish it? So, hopefully it will be decent enough to read and keep your interest. I haven't read a fanfic like this yet so I've decided to write my own. Forgive the grammar mistakes, I graduated with a science degree not a english degree. But anyhoops, please enjoy!**

 **Regards,**

 **-RainbowColoredTurds**

These woods had strange properties and that's what seduced the youths to go there. They gathered in groups to gander in wonder. To a small town like theirs, this was the only entertainment except for drugs, beer, and the occasional fair. the cool kids would go there; to talk shit and smoke. Young lovers would go there and explore their tight bodies and find themselves. The woods were by the high school, it was no wonder the kids were drawn to it. The things that could be hidden there.

He stood there looking at the woods by the high school court yard. He felt a familiar chill go up his spine. There was now a fence around the ominous woods. Kids got detention if they even went near the fence during school hours.

"Roxas, are you okay?" A soft voice asked.

Roxas furrowed his eyebrows giving the woods another scrutinizing look before he turned to his friend. When he turned he saw that all three of his friends were there looking at him with either confusion or concern.

He cleared his throat and responded with a 'I'm fine.' The girl he was friend's with, Olette, looked over his shoulder to see what he was looking at.

"That place gives me the creeps." She shuddered.

"You kids need to get back to class!" A man's voice boomed.

The gang stiffened when they heard their principal, Mr. Fields. His bright eyes narrowed when he looked at he looked at the wood and then softened in a longing way. He shut his eyes for a second before looking at the youths. He walked toward them, not trying to be intimidating, "look, promise me you won't go out there in those woods, okay? It's just dangerous."

They nodded their heads and slowly started walking back to class. Roxas looked back one more time and saw his principal still looking longingly. To Roxas, it felt like he was waiting for someone.

Roxas lingered for a second more and walked on and caught up with his friends. The wind whispered in roxas' ear almost like a faded cry.

School dragged on, roxas played on his phone most of the day, texting his friends, going on Facebook, reading a chapter here and there of his favorite webcomic. He looked out the window and he swore he saw a light come from teachers would look at the woods apprehensively when it caught their eye; Though they never spoke about it.

Classes went by until study hall came, Roxas and the gang would go to the library to hang out. It kept bugging the boy on why the woods were so secretive, his family just moved back a year ago, they left this town before he was even born. He always felt a pull to the forest. someone was calling to him. He decided to look for some archives. Everyday that he was here, he felt that pull. His father avoided it like the was tired of the bullshit.

"Roxas, what are you doing?" his friend, hayner asked. "why are you looking at old newspapers?"

Roxas pursed his lip, " I think there might be something on why people avoid the woods in some old articles."

"Wouldn't it be easier to just 'google' it?" Pence said while munching on some Cheetos.

"Shit like that can be edited and changed, Pence, you can't erase what's on paper." he had an afterthought _unless you lost the paper._

Roxas flipped through the pages all class period, his friends even offered to help ; however it was for not. Disappointed, he decided to close shop at school, he would try the public library after school. Classes continued on as well as lunch, nothing different. He felt boredom seep in as the day went by. The bell rung and everyone fled the classrooms. As Roxas was heading towards the door he felt eyes on him and it was the principal, looking at him with worry. what was on that man's mind? roxas slung his backpack over his shoulder and continued on to the library.

As Roxas was leaving campus he felt that pull again. That familiar chill went up his spine again. he turned his head to the ever familiar looming woods before him. The wind blew through him; the crisp, autumn air making its presence known.

"What's in there?" he whispered quietly to himself. he stepped closer to it and halted his steps. started to walk in before cell phone rang. the caller read 'dad'. He answered before giving the woods one last look before leaving.


	2. Chapter 2

Roxas decided that it was best to head home since his father kept telling him to come home immediately after school. Roxas felt a scowl start to be etched on his face. Ever since he moved here, he has had no freedom to do as he pleased. Back at the old house, he could go out every night with his friends as long as he wanted to ( at a reasonable time) his dad trusted his judgement. Now that we are here, he seems to want me in eyesight 24/7.

He was greeted by his little sister running towards in a panic. "Roxaasssss, it's on! Come on, come on!"she squealed.

She ran up to him he little legs moving as fast as she could make them go and tackled her brother. Even though she was six, she could take down a scrawny 14 year old with enough force. She put her hands on his face and squished his cheeks.

"Steven Universe is coming on! You HAVE to come and watch it!" her little legs kicked with excitement, since it was her favorite show and it was the show that her and her brother would watch together; their uninterrupted time together.

"Okay, okay, Xi, I'll watch it with you." he grunted from the initial hit. "but, you gotta let me up first."

Xion squealed and her little legs kicked even quicker and more sporadic from excitement. She quickly got up, and ran back to their home. The stairs to the porch creaked and the old, white paint chipped with every step that was taken. The screen door was broken again thanks to their dog, Winston. As soon as the door opened again Roxas saw a flash of black and white and their Boston Terrier was bouncing around him. He smiled and picked up the quick dog before the pooch slipped away from his fingers. Winston's crooked tail wagged as he was being cooed and petted by his owner. Roxas' feet made the old woods bend underneath him as he walked into his home.

His house was an old farm house. Metal roofing, fireplace instead of a heater, complete wooden flooring, no carpet, only rugs his dad bought to keep their feet warm during the cold, and secret crevices nothing like his old Cookie-cut home in the suburbs he used to live in. Xion seemed to love it. She said it was like grandma and grandpa's house way out in Montana. She would tell, he paraphrased , it felt like the world was hers to explore and play in. He guessed this place was great for her to live, except for the creepy woods.

He heard the television turn on and it was set on Cartoon Network like always, and he sat on the hand-me-down couch with his little sister as the show started. They sung with the theme song, Roxas would sing in various tones, knowing it made his little sister happy when he sounded like the characters. The show played and his hands lingered towards his phone; it was a re-run again. He texted the gang and he heard his little sister spoke.

"Rose Quartz makes me think of mommy." she looked at her older brother and spoke once more and she said something Roxas didn't think she was old enough to understand. "Do you think she thinks of us? Do you think knew she was gonna go away like Rose did?"

Roxas put his phone down, the character died (gave up her physical form according to the show) to give birth to the main character. Mom died giving birth to Xion. She was really sick before Xion was born. He looked at his sister and gaped. Roxas tried to gather his thoughts, trying to process a way to answer. She curled herself closer to her brother and looked at him for answers.

"Of course she thinks about you." he put her little hands in his and looked into her eyes, "you are wonderful and she loves you so much, she would do anything for you, that's what moms do… even if they can't stay here as long as we like…." Roxas voice became quieter as he finished his sentence. His thoughts wandering back to memories of his mom and the little things were starting to fade.

"Okay…" she closed her eyes for a moment before turning her attention back to the TV.

The show ended and some other one came in place. Dad came into the room, finally awake from his nap, he had his scrubs on, ready to start another grueling day at the hospital. Dad worked night shift as a nurse in a hospital a town away. He tried to get dayshift, but there were too many working day shift and not enough nightshift. He was the only nurse that did nightshift. Needless to say that it was overwhelming at the least.

"Hi dad." His father looked at him with tired eyes and smiled fondly he picked up his youngest in his arms and she gave him a warm hug.

"Hey, how was school today Rox?" he brought his son in for a hug before he went to make coffee only to find it already made thanks to Xion. He smiled and thanked her.

"Today was good dad," Roxas got some milk from the fridge and drank straight from the carton. "Pence laughed so hard that milk came out of his nose at lunch today. He looked like he just snorted a line of coke" Roxs giggled.

His father covered his daughters ears when Roxas mentioned drugs and gave him a fake judgmental stare. Dad took a sip of his coffee straight from the coffeemaker. Something him and his father shared.

"What do you want for dinner before I leave?" his father asked looking at the fridge for decent food.

"Dad I got it" Roxas scootched his father over and looked at the fridge for food…. _Eggs, breakfast for dinner_? It made Roxas feel closer to his mother so he didn't mind cooking. Plus his dad could burn water.

"Are you sure?" his father asked as he switched the channels in the living room to watch the local news.

Roxas confirmed that it was fine. Before he started to grab ingredients for dinner.

"Together Breakfast!" Xion shouted happily.

Roxas grinned, winked , and stuck out his tongue in jest before buttering the pan.

Dad turned up the news when something caught his attention.

"Three teens went missing yesterday, Seifer Saunders, Fuu Ito, and Raj Williams. They were last seen entering Twilight Ridge Woods."

Roxas Froze. _Those three are the local bullies…._ Roxas flipped through his memory and realized he didn't see them at school today. They never miss a chance to bug the ever loving shit out of his gang. Roxas put some eggs in the frying pan before shooting a mass text to his friends.

Hyner: yeah i heard about that. i think they are just fucking with people again :p

seen: 4:35 p.m

Pence: I dunno, don't think they would do anything too drastic….

seen: 4:35 p.m

Ollete: do you think they are okay? :(

seen:4:36 p.m

Roxas: cant say…. maybe they will show up in the morning?

sent: 4:36 p.m

The next morning came and they didn't show up. School was the same but at the same time it wasn't. There was more.. tension…. everyone eyed the woods and Roxas felt that familiar tug once again. He saw Mr. Fields staring down the woods.

The day after that four more kids went missing.

 **Author's note:**

 **Rose Quartz: I'm a bit of a fan of steven universe sorry haha**

 **Winston is also the dog from the short animation film "Feast" it was the one that was played before Big Hero 6 in theaters.**

 **Nurses 12 hour shifts by the way, so you could see how Roxas' dad is pretty pooped doing a shift all alone (patients are needy XD)**

 **The texts were supposed to be grammatically incorrect.**

 **See you next chapter :D**


	3. Chapter 3

After week the total of kids missing. now it wasn't just teenagers there were young kids going missing. Roxas' father finally had the day off and he told his father we was going to spend the night at Hayner's place but he begged to go to the public library instead. Roxas was too concerned with what was going on. He went to the back of the library where the old articles were. Articles stopped at 1985 at the school. So it was only reasonable to go to 1986 articles. The gang looked at Roxas skeptically, but Roxas shrugged it off. There was year of dust on all of the articles books except for one.

1986.

It looked like it was opened up recently. Roxas prepared himself. these article books were heavy. who knew so much news could occur in such a small town? He pulled it out and the shift in weight almost made him fall over. However it fell to the floor and opened up. If this was a bad movie it would have landed on what we were looking for, but it just landed on some farming equipment page. Roxas sighed and picked it up again.

"Do you need any help?" Ollette asked sweetly.

He nodded his head and she helped carry the book to the table. Pence made sure to bring snacks while they investigated; Hayner ate the majority of it. Ollette brought tunage. Hayner made it a competition to eat all the food in record time. The librarian was nice enough to bring some snacks to us since Hayner made himself sick eating all the food. After an hour the librarian started hanging out with them and helped them research. It felt like they were there for hours, just trying to find something soon they hit November and they finally found something.

"Hey, I got something!" Roxas slammed the news article open across the table.

"'Local Teen Missing. Sora Day Age 15'" The group stopped dead and their heads slowly turned to Roxas. Roxas stared at the picture wide-eyed completely thrown off of what he was seeing, he corrected himself, on **whom** he was seeing.

"Holy shit, dude, he looks just like you!" Hayner squawked.

"Isn't 'Day", your last name?" Pence belted.

"But…. Dad was a single child. That's just not possible. It's someone else, I'm sure." Roxas uttered a forced laugh. "L-let's just continue on the article."

Roxas made it a point to look at only the article and ignore the obvious stares he was getting from his friends. He continued on reading and noticed that all the missing kids from this town all were last seen by those damn woods!

"So, Mr. Lea," Ollette started

"Just Axel, sweetheart." the Librarian interrupted.

"Okay," she continued. " So who gets into this article all the time? 1986 was the only one touched in years."

Axel looked down solemnly trying to put his thoughts together. His eyebrows knitted together and then his head shot up and a sad smile creeped on his face. "Riku."

The gang looked at each other, seeing if the other knew a Riku. Pence pulled out a secret bag of food and shoved another cheeto in his mouth in thought. Hayner slowly went grab another cheeto from Pence but Pence smacked his hand away and gave him a dirty look before he slowly took a bite of his cheeto, still giving Hayner a look. Ollette rolled her eyes before returning her attention back to the librarian and asking who RIku was to Sora. Axel just smiled and let out a small chuckle he took off his glasses and ran his hand through his hair.

"Riku and Sora were inseparable. One wasn't without the other shortly behind them. It was ironic though, Sora was one of the rich kids in the area. His mother was a doctor and his dad was the county judge. He was **very** well off. And Riku, well his dad was the town drunk and his mom was a whore. Riku was one of those kids you would've thought were cutters and on drugs" He took a sip of his coffee. " I've seen a couple of bruises and scars on him from time to time while I was in school. He and I would go drinking on the football field on the night before the games. Sora would be there, making sure he wouldn't drink himself stupid. He wasn't the type to judge. Honestly, I think that Sora was the only person who really knew who Riku Fields was."

"FIELDS!" they screamed in unison.

"Like PRINCIPAL FIELDS!?" Pence spit out his food.

Roxas and Hayner mouths were wide open unable to process that Mr. Fields, the Stiffest, most killjoy man, used to be a bad boy who would go drinking on a school night on school grounds!

"But Sora was a good one. He was kind to everyone and Riku adored him. I don't think Sora would just disappear like that."

" Like, murdered?" Hayner said dumbfounded.

"I think so. Sora was a pretty happy kid." Axel looked at the time.

"Hey, it's closing time and I have a wife to get home to. It's time to roll out kids." Axel waved his hands half-heartedly.

Ollette gathered up her boys and thanked Axel for the information. Roxas looked back at the article section and thought about that boy again. He had a warm smile in the picture.

Sora Day.

"Sora, where did you go." he whispered.

They left the library and the boys walked Ollette home and then they went their own separate ways to home. Roxas' home was the farthest away from town. It was seven at night and the cool air was becoming bitter cold. Sora Day swarmed his thoughts. more questions came rather than answers. He was the only one missing since this year. Was this even connected at all? He couldn't quiet his thoughts. But one thought was louder than the rest; was Sora related to me?


	4. Chapter 4

The farmhouse was the only light leading him home. Dad left the porch light on and there was a blue hue coming from the living room; he was probably watching TV waiting for Roxas to come home. The wind was picking up and he felt that all too familiar chill go down his spine and the wind pulled towards the forest. Roxas glared at the forest challenging it to come for him. The cool fall wind slowly ebbed away as he made it to his creaky porch. The dog began to bark and greeted the youth at the door. The young man scratched the terrier's ears before walking towards the couch to greet his father.

His father was there watching a silly reality TV show, probably something to keep his mind away from his work, he felt his son's presence and turned to see how his night was.

"It was good, dad." Roxas smiled softly.

His father stretched and let out a yawn, "I thought you were spending the night with Hayner? You practically begged me to let you go."

Roxas stumbled with his words forgetting about the lie he told his father. "Well, we were but his room was really messy and his parents told me that I couldn't spend the night until he got it cleaned, and, ya know Hayner, he refuses to do anything when he's told to do it." Roxas let out a nervous laugh.

His father looked unimpressed by the shoddy lie his son blurted out and let out a bland 'uh-huh'. Roxas felt himself break into a nervous sweat. He knew he was screwed when his dad gave _that_ kind of 'uh-huh'.

His father crossed his arms and gave his son a scrutinizing stare, "So, where did you _really_ go?"

Roxas was dead.

The young man sighed in defeat. He couldn't tell his dad a lie if his life depended on it. His dad dealt with pill addicts all the time; he knew when someone was lying.

"We went to the library instead to research." Roxas said flatly.

His father raised an eyebrow, "And why would you lie about that? That would the place you would say you were going as a lie, not the other way around."

"Well," his son started slowly. "We were researching on other occurrences like the ones that are happening now...and we found something pretty interesting…"

"Like?"

Roxas heart was pounding. He was nervous. "Dad…. did you know Sora Day?"

Time felt like it stopped. His father looked at him dumbfounded, like he was processing what his son just told him. Roxas heart felt like it dropped. His father's face went from shock to distraught.

"Where….Where did you hear that name?" he said quietly.

Roxas backed up a bit. "We found his name in an article. It said he went missing November 6, 1986...and he was last seen by the woods…" Roxas stuttered.

His father looked fragile. His eyes darted around for answers for a moment or so, then he let out a small chuckle.

"He was my big brother." he smiled sadly. "Sor-Sor was my big brother."

He fell back on the couch. Roxas wondered why his dad used such a childish nickname for him. how much of an older brother was he?

"How old were you when he went missing?" Roxas sat by his father.

The older man pulled out his wallet and carefully pulled an old photo out that was bleached by the sun… and there he was. That was the missing boy and a little boy in his arms, with blond, spiky hair like his dad. there was something scratched onto the photo.

"Sora 15 and Ventus 6 1986"

His dad was so little when he lost his brother.

"His...memory fades a little bit more each day. I've forgotten what his voice sounds like. Your grandma and grandpa hid all the videos of him and most pictures...Saying it caused too much pain. But I remember his room. it was untouched… like they were waiting for him to come home, like it was some sort of hallucination they were having. I vaguely remember a young man would come to the house everyday. He was usually dressed in black and he would sit on the back porch with Mom, comforting her, even though he himself looked so lost." His father was starting to tear up. The last time he saw his dad cry was at his mother's funeral.

"I wish you could have met your uncle…. I'm sorry I didn't tell you about him….I'm sorry Sora, for hiding you from my life so many years." the last part he said more to himself.

It finally clicked in for Roxas on why his dad didn't want him near the forest ever and why he wanted tabs on him 24/7…..He didn't want to lose him like he lost his brother and for him to slowly become a faded memory in people's minds. Just like his mother was slowly fading from his memories little by little. Roxas hugged his father and comforted him. His father whined that he should be the one comforting his son, not the other way around. But Roxas knew that sometimes even adults needed a comforting embrace from their own. Soon they both fell asleep on the couch and woke up to find Xion on the couch with them. Most likely felt left behind if she didn't contribute to the love pile.

Breakfast was surprisingly loud and full of life. His father was talking non-stop about wonderful memories he shared with his older brother. Roxas found out the Sora was pretty goofy and would make goofy mistakes, like locking his only keys in his car and how he and Riku pulled a prank at the school by putting a cow upstairs. His father laughed even harder because he knew that cows could not go down stairs so the cow was stuck there all week until they got a crane and **removed** it out of one of the bigger windows of the school. He told us that the reason why he knew so much about this was because he was close to his cousin Kairi, after Sora went missing all those years ago.

Roxas made up his mind.

"Dad." he started. " I want to go to the woods and look for Sora and the rest of them."

"Absolutely not." his father said without skipping a beat.

"But dad-!" Roxas whined.

"But nothing." he said evenly. " I will not lose another family member to the woods."

While in the middle of their quarrels they didn't notice something was missing. Little Xion was running around in the yard with Winston; both small, fast and hard to catch. Winston started barking at the woods and let out a whine before bolting towards the woods and Xion's little legs shortly followed. She heard a whisper calling her.

"I'm coming!" she giggled.

The woods seemed to open up for the small duo and swallow them whole. All that was left was a little primrose to bloom on a cold, autumn day.

 **Author's note: Hey guys, I really didn't say much about the last chapter but i would like to thank all who have stopped and read this, it means a lot and those who have followed and reviewed, you are really awesome! and it really makes me happy when i see one! (plus it makes me want to write more seeing that people are enjoying it)**

 **one thing answered and a millions more questions pop up.**

 **i hope to hear what ya'll think so far :D**

 **regards,**

 **RainbowColoredTurds**


	5. Chapter 5

She was gone. His dad was crumpled on the floor. Roxas and his father were looking for Xion in the woods for three days and had no luck. He heard whispers from the officers that they were going to call off the search. They said someone Xion's age wouldn't survive this long in the woods on her own and that she was probably dead. Dread filled Roxas' heart; he felt himself sink to the floor and curl into himself. He hadn't slept in days just like his father and he was exhausted. He eyelids were becoming heavy as he faintly heard his father and the officers leave the house to most likely look for her again. The young man did not even realize that he crept into the world of dreams.

 _Nothing but darkness at first, and the sounds of nature. The darkness let up and Roxas found himself in the woods on a beautiful cold night with untouched snow on the ground and ice covering the trees and the moonlight was the only light that could be found. The wind howled and he heard a scream. Roxas heart stopped. He ran towards the scream his legs became numb from the cold from the still woods. He found himself by a lake covered in ice. Primrose covered the edges of the lake with a warm hue. His eyes scanned the frozen lake and he noticed a familiar dog and child playing on the thin ice._

 _"Xion!" He screamed. "Get off the ice! It could break!"_

 _She looked over at her brother and continued to dance around with Winston._

 _"But if I don't dance, they will be lonely!" she said with glee._

 _Roxas cautiously walked onto the ice, "Who's 'they', Xion?"_

 _The ice cracked when he asked. Roxas got on his hands and knees to evenly distribute his body weight. The cold, uneven ice cut at his hands and chilled him to the bone. Xion pointed to the other side of the lake. Roxas made sure he had her in his arms tightly before he looked where she was pointed. He looked up at her face and noticed a primrose tucked behind her ear. She smiled sweetly at the direction she was pointing at, not even paying attention to her older brother._

 _"What are you pointing at you silly girl?" Roxas chuckled but his chuckle stopped when he saw what she was pointing at._

 _Roxas couldn't believe his eyes. He held his breathe, unable to move from his spot despite his body's protest to get his knees off the ice. Over on the other side of the lake was statues…. They were the kids that were missing the bullies, the others he found out that were all related to the mayor. They were stone and their faces etched with fear would be stuck like that forever. All of them covered in primroses. Every. Single. One. Of . Them. Roxas let out a blood curdling scream._

 _"What's wrong, Roxie?" Xion said sweetly._

 _"Xion, what happened to them?" he whaled._

 _He looked up and she was half stone. The dog already stone behind them._

 _"It's okay, it doesn't hurt." she said quietly before she became completely incased in stone._

 _"XION!" he grabbed her hand and it broke off._ _ **How could she be so brittle!?**_

 _He collapsed into himself and the ice finally broke and he sunk to the bottom of the lake. The moonlight became scarce and Xion was nowhere to be found. His back hit the bottom of the lake. He stood up he was drowning but he couldn't swim. The scenery changed from the bottom of the lake with fish swimming above him to the woods once again. He heard that scream again. Leaves crunching, branches breaking and the scream becoming more loud and closer. He saw the silhouette of someone running towards him. The closer the shadow came, the more detail was shown. Soon it was obvious who it was._

 _"Sora." Roxas whispered._

 _Fear was etched in the boy's face, blood coved his body, tears running down his face…his clothes were covered in burs and sticks. He screamed again, not even seeing Roxas in his view. And….he ran right through Roxas. Roxas turned in shock and saw Sora fade away like a ghost._

 _"Only children get to play in my garden."_

Roxas woke up with a jolt. He screamed his sister's name and jumped to his feet. His blood didn't get to his head quick enough and it left Roxas with a light head and labored breathing. His friends stood there shocked and worried.

Ollette placed her hand gently onto Roxas' arm. "Are you okay, Roxas?" She asked in hushed whisper, worried she would scare him.

Roxas only looked at her teary eyed as his breathing started to slow and become normal. She pulled him into a warm hug. Pence came in afterwards and Hayner was pulled into the group hug by Ollette. Roxas was calmed by his friends warm embrace. He held on for dear life. It didn't feel like a dream. He still felt cold and his hands ached.

"Wow dude, you're really cold." Pence pointed out the obvious.

Roxas could only nod his head slowly and then rest it on Ollette's clavicle. She was warm.

"Roxas, you scared the shit out of us. What kind of fucked up dream were you having?" Hayner asked bluntly.

Roxas started. "It didn't feel like a dream it felt real, like a vision and it was terrifying." He paused for a moment, gathering his words together so he could describe what he saw. "Do, do you remember the story of Medusa from mythology class?"

"Yeah, she was turned into a gorgon and she turned everyone into stone. Why?" Pence answered.

"Nerd."

"Shut it Hayner." Pence snapped.

Roxas rolled his eyes and gave Hayner unimpressed look before carrying on.

"Anyway," Roxas started in an agitated voice. "I saw a stone garden just like Medusa's but the people were the kids that went missing…and they were all covered in primrose."

They all stared at him for a second.

"That's pretty creepy Roxas." Pence uttered.

"It gets creepier." Roxas said blandly.

Roxas told him everything that happened in his dream, and he say an array of mixed emotions from his friends, from fear, creeped out, and dumbfoundly puzzled. Ollette seemed like she hit an idea.

"That voice said that only children could be in her garden right?"

"Right." Hayner stated.

"Do..do you think that's a clue on why that its only kids are missing and the adults can't find them?"

"But, Ollette, I was with my dad when we went looking for Xion." Roxas started.

"Right, but you were with adults." Pence stated.

"What are you trying to get at?" Hayner asked skeptically.

"You think we should go try looking for them, on our own." Roxas stated.

"Yes."

Hayner and Pence thought it over for a moment before speaking.

"Hmm, sounds like an adventure. Let's do it. For Xion." He put his hand in with a grin on his face.

"For Xion." Pence put his hand in proudly.

"For Xion." Ollette smiled in determination.

With tired eyes and a new found determination Roxas nodded his head and put his hand in. "For Xion."

It was settled. They were going out into the woods on their own in hopes to find Xion….and maybe, just maybe they could find the rest of them.

The winds changed in the woods. New blood was coming in.

 **Authors note: Finally were getting into the creepy woods *makes ghostly noises* spooky.**

 **I hope ya'll have enjoyed the chapter and the story so far. I'm just glad its slowly moving forward.**

 **I wonder what were gonna find in the woods?**

 **See ya'll again soon!**


	6. Chapter 6

They packed up to go out to the woods. Roxas looked up to survival skills; when his friends asked why he simply replied, 'you never know'. Ollette and Pence were in charge of food, getting both practical and delicious treats. Hayner got the camping supplies; his dad was a cub scout leader for Hayner's little brother. Which meant that Hayner could do the basics needed to stay out in the cold and stay warm. Roxas also snagged the first aid kit from his dad's room, he knew the basics, and he was pretty grateful his dad was the best nurse in the county. Roxas' father was passed out on the couch, completely exhausted and destroyed. Roxas pitied his dad; he did everything a father could do in this type of situation. His father was so out of it that it didn't even phase him when Roxas and his crew were making horrendous noise in the kitchen. Hayner and Pence were dogging each other, Ollette was packing everything accordingly but was startled when she saw that Roxas tried to bring a can of Crisco with them.

"Uh, Roxas?" She raised up the Crisco and pointed for all to behold. "Why?"

"How the hell did you get that shit anyway? That's heart attack in a can." Pence snorted.

"Actually, it's more useful than you think." Hayner started. "Crisco is pretty useful for fires. You can light that shit and it will last for hours."

"How do you know that?" Pence questioned not believing that Heyner knew that off the top of his head.

"My dad is ex-military and he would teach us survival skills for shits and giggles as kids." Hayner shrugged.

"We need to get going before it gets dark." Roxas stated as he threw his backpack over his shoulder and headed towards the door.

The trio nodded in unison and got their supplies together and headed out to the woods awaiting them. The wind felt like it went right through them. It only made Roxas' heart ache more and made his determination deter for only a moment before making him stronger. His sister was out there. He knew it. He felt her presence to the core of his soul. As they walked to the end of their property they saw the woods standing before them, looming with its hollow aura surrounding them. Something bright caught Roxas' eye. he looked down on the forest floor and saw something he should never see in the late fall. A flower, but not just any type of flower, a primrose. Roxas stopped dead in his trail.

"A primrose?"

"Why is there flower blooming in the middle of the fall?" Ollette started.

"Yeah, not only that, but this type of flower blooms in the spring in the morning sun. It should be wilting in the broad daylight like this." Roxas questioned.

"Why do you know so much about flowers, Day?" Hayner giggled.

Roxas nodded and smiled. "Grandma really likes flowers."

Ollette's eyes caught another flower with her eyes.

"There's more over there." She pointed.

"Let's go that way."Roxas already started walking towards the trail of primrose.

"Should we be really following a trail of flowers in a well known creepfest?" Pence asked quietly.

"Yes." the rest said in unison as they walked farther into the woods.

The autumn carpet was crisp and colorful and the air had the suspicious spell of spice. Oddly nothing seemed out of place, except for the primroses of course. The trees were older than the town, practically ancient to today's standards, Withered ivy covered all the trees and the wildlife did not fear them. It was obvious when one of the deer started to eat Pence's cheetos out of his hands. The birds sang above them and the sky was blue. This place was not like they imagined; they perceived it to be haunting as it was on the outer wall of the forest. Roxas was the first to take in a breath and shout his sister's name. The gang harmonized with Roxas as they called for the little girl.

Hours past and their voices were hoarse from calling little Xion. Hope was starting to fade in Roxas. _Was this all a wild goosechase? Was...was this all for nothing?_ Roxas felt his heart strings pull. It felt like they wandered the woods for miles. Their superstitions were waning like the moon. Soon, they decided that a lunch break with bring back some new-found hope for finding her. In the back of Roxas head he was thinking about Sora, His long lost uncle, might be somewhere in the woods, rather, his carcass, might be somewhere in these woods. If they looked for his remains, would they even find them? Would their fate be the same if they stayed here any longer? Roxas took another half-assed bite from his peanut butter and jelly sandwich.

"Roxas? What's on your mind?" Pence placed his hand on Roxas' shoulder and his eyebrows were knitted by worry.

Roxas looked up from his food and noted that all of his friends were sharing the same expression. He could only lower his head and advert his eyes from his peers.

"I'm fine," He uttered half-heartedly, he was in another world. " I'm just worried, that's all."

In the distance, footsteps echoed in the forest. The gang's heads popped up like gizelle in the wild. Their possessions cluttered all over the forest floor; They bolted out of their sitting areas and jumbled all over the place to collect their belongings wanting to see them first before they saw them.

"Shouldn't you four be at home?" the gang was frozen in their spots. Recognizing the voice.

"H-hi, Principal Fields." Ollette waved awkwardly. "What brings you here on this fine day?"

Riku looked at the children skeptically before asking why they were out here. Roxas told him about the disappearance of his sister and asked why Riku was here. Riku thought it over for a second on what he was going to say. He didn't want to say he was following a trail of flowers to the woods. It would sound ridiculous or that he thought he heard faint whispers coming from his dead friend. His heart raced thinking about the one he lost.

"I heard a couple of kids gabbing out here and decided to check it out." He lied as he cleaned his glasses with his shirt.

"Do.." Roxas started quietly. "Do you think you could help us out? I know we're not supposed to be out here and all, but I have to find her."

Riku was always a softie when it came to the Day family and especially because of how much this young man looked just like him with only slight differences. He had light freckles while Roxas didn't have any at all. Riku snapped out of it. His mind was wandering again.

"Of course." Putting Sora in the back of his mind once again.

Riku helped the kids with their stuff so they could move on with their search. They continued on Following the trail of primrose.

"Children, why are we following flowers?" Were they as crazy as he was?

They continued on the trail before Roxas started telling his theorem. "I had this dream , and wherever the primroses were my sister was there.. along with the rest of them, except for one and I can't understand why."

"Who was that, kiddo?" Riku asked nonchalantly.

"Sora."

Riku stopped dead in his trail for a second before slowly moving on. "Is that so?" Riku's heart was starting to ache once again but he forced himself to swallow down the pain and move on like he's done the past 30 years. " I'll carry along with you all for a while. Especially, since this place is so creepy."

As the sun set, Roxas received over 20 missed calls and 50 unread texts from his father. He stopped threatening groundment about 10 messages ago. Roxas was sure he was going to be grounded till the day he died. The shadows loomed over the forest floor; almost like long, decrepit hands trying to cling to them. The darkness creeped in on them, and the forest felt... _alive._ Roxas felt the familiar shudder go down his spine. He didn't like the feeling of this. They almost settled to make camp but they heard barking in the distance. Roxas bolted towards the sound.

"Winston!" he hollered and whistled. "Come're boy!"

After a couple of barks he heard a familiar voice singing. "Wait for me Winston!"

"Xion!" Roxas squealed with joy.

And just like that, where the trail of primrose ended there she was. She was there in the clearing smiling ear to ear, and just like Roxas' dream, a primrose was tucked behind her ear. Roxas scooped her up in her arms and wept. He quickly checked her to see if she was turning into stone. Fortunately, she had no evidence of turning into stone.

"Where have you been!?" He scolded her.

She looked at him with surprise. " I only went out to go play."

"You were gone for days!" He screamed.

"I-'m sorry!" she whaled.

Riku intervened and brought Xion into his arms. "Roxas, screaming at her is not going to help." he cooed the little one in his arm and spoke softly and kindly to Roxas. "Roxas, I know you were scared but take it easy."

Roxas had tears in his eyes; finally allowing to dam of emotion break as Riku pulled him into a hug. "You two have been through alot the past couple of days, and I'm proud of you both for being strong." He petted both of their heads. "Come on, let's get some food in your stomachs before we leave this Godforsaken place."

As Riku comforted the children, the woods shifted, landscapes changed and the wildlife began to quiet, for the darkness was coming and the true beasts of the woods were coming to greet their new prey.

 **Authors note:**

 **Yay, a happy reunion! But something creepy-deepy is happening in the woods.**

 **I wonder if we're going to hear something about Sora in the next chapter?**

 **but thank you all for the follows and reviews they really do make my day. plus i would love to hear your theories and see if i'm that predictable XD**

 **until next time!**

 **regards,**

 **RainbowColoredTurds**


	7. Chapter 7

The group set up camp consisting of a 47 year old principal, four dweeby freshmen in high school, a six year old child who wouldn't stop singing "Ol' Macdonald", and a Boston Terrier with too much energy in its small body.

"Hey, Xion wanna play the quiet game?" Riku ask as patiently as possible. It was the tenth time she sang it and she was not a songbird.

"Hold on, I have one more chord!" She let out a hellish screech as she finished the ending of the song.

Roxas already had his hands over his ears, giggling at the rest of the crew because it looked like a jet plane started by their ears. In his peripheral vision, Roxas could have sworn he saw a tree move. The gang felt the tension in the air, the creaks and groans made the hair on the back of their necks raise.

-Sora-

In the deepest part of the woods a flower bed grew and became full in bloom. Inside the flower bed of primroses a hand twitched for the first time in decades and a heart beat started once again. A breathe was taken. Then a cough shortly afterward. His hand, still covered in dry blood, went to his chest . He didn't feel the pain anymore. It felt more like a horrendous nightmare but he knew that was completely false. It happened and he did this to him. He wanted to call for someone but his voice was too hoarse to make a peep at the moment. He wiggled his toes in his sneakers and his other hand went to his hair which was covered in petals, sticks and old dry blood.

" God, I feel like I slept for ages.." he slowly sat up. "And I think I have a crick in my back." He couldn't tell anyone what happened. Who would believe him? He looked around and noticed it was nightfall. "Momma is gonna kill me for being out this late."

He got up on his feet and stretched.

"I think Riku's house is around this area." he uttered to himself before hollering for his best friend.

His jog turned into a full sprint when he saw one of _those_ things again. The trees were moving again. These woods were like a maze but the planning changed every few minutes or so. He moved so quickly that everything started to blur. The thick woods became nothing but black as he sped around, used to the woodland terrace. The monsters would blend in with the dark.

"Nasty things." He grunted. "If I ever get out of these damn woods I **will never** come back!"

He saw his safety zone. "PRIMROSE!" he slid across the barrier of flowers. Those things couldn't cross a primrose path. Sora never understood why, but he didn't question it. As long as he followed the primrose, he was going to be alright and lo and behold! **A light!**

" Oh thank God!" he cried.

He squinted his eyes and noticed it was a campfire. _Who in the hell would be crazy enough to do that!? Maybe they have food!_ He stumbled in on them and they stared at him wide-eyed. It was some dad with his kids.

"Hi, do you guys think I could bum a ride into town and have some food? I'll pay you back I promise." he smiled with trademark grin that always got him what he wanted.

They were silent though. Their dog sniffed him and wagged his tail. At least the dog was nice to him. He cooed at the dog and scratched his ears.

"Sora?" The man said in a wavering voice.

The young man looked up and noticed silver hair.

"Yeah, that's me. What is it sir?" he asked innocently. He looked the older man over once more. "Are you related to Riku Fields by any chance? You look a lot like him."

the man slowly walked up to him. "How is this possible?"

Sora brushed his clothes with his hands. "Yeah I got scratched up in the woods pretty good, that's why I got all of this blood-" he stopped when he saw the man fall to his knees the man slowly went to grab his hands to see if he was actually here or was nothing but a dream.

"Sora…how are you here…how..how do you still look like this." Sora was getting scared. _Why was this guy acting like this?_

"You're scaring me." Sora said slowly and started to back away. "What are you talking about?"

"Sora, it's me, Riku." the man took off his glasses and aquamarine was hidden behind them.

Sora laughed nervously. "No you're not! Riku is only seventeen!"

"Remember when we stole the Fitzherbert's cow and put it on the second floor of the school as a prank?" Riku gently held the boy in his gaze. "And it took a crane to get the damn thing out. Your mom about had a conniption and you joked with me you thought her head did a 360." his voice got quieter. "Do.. You remember the gift I gave you in the woods when you were fourteen."

Sora's eyes about bugged out of his head. That was a secret between him and Riku alone.

"Riku?" he whimpered. "How? What happened to you?" Sora gently placed his hands on his old friend's face.

Riku only smiled, making his wrinkles more noticeable. "Nothing, only time, Sor."

Sora fell to his knees and grabbed Riku in a hug. " I don't know what happened I was in the woods getting chased by one of those _things,"_ Sora spat out the last part. " and then, I woke up in primrose flowers."

"What things, Sora?" the blond boy spoke up.

Sora looked over and actually _looked_ at the boy and he looked dead on like Ventus.

"Ven?" Sora uttered softly.

The boy walked up to him slowly and knelt by him. "I'm not Ventus. I'm Roxas, his son." He waved over the black haired girl. She toddled over and smiled at him. "This is my little sister Xion."

"Hi!" she giggled.

Roxas looked over at the rest of the kids, "And this is Pence," He was husky with warm, black eyes and black spiked up hair. "Hayner," Hazel eyes with a face riddled with additude and pushed up curly hair, "And Olette." Big green eyes and long brown hair and a sweet, understanding smile.

Sora gave him a warm smiled and gave them the usual greeting you gave to one another.

"So," Sora started. " Has the woods shifted here yet?"

"Shifted?" Roxas questioned.

Sora's smile slowly faded. They still had time.

"We have to get going. Now." Sora started to immediately started to packing their bags.

"Wait! What do you mean 'get going now'?" Pence squawked.

Sora looked at them with a serious expression. "If we don't get out of this place as soon as we can, we're gonna be stuck here till daylight or even longer." he looked around the background. "There is something in these woods, I don't know what they are, but they should never cross your path. Just bad news. Let's move" Sora said firmly.

Riku looked at Sora and agreed.

"We have rested enough, we got your sister and Sora as a surprise." Riku said the last part with a small smile. "Let's pack up and get out. Your parents are probably worried sick."

A creak and a groan echoed in the forest.

"Crap, were too late." Sora said quietly.

The screech became loud and clear and the trees started to shift again.

"GRAB THE ESSENTIALS! GET MOVING! SORA LEAD THE WAY!" Riku ordered as he picked up Xion and Winston.

The kids grabbed their phones and food and followed Sora.

"How do we get out!" Roxas hollered.

"Look for primrose! It's a safe zone! They glow in the dark in this forest, don't ask me why!"

"How do you know this!" Hayner yelled.

"I'll explain when we're not running for our lives, okay!?" Sora belted.

The trees almost had hand like appendages grabbing for the group. Sora was fast, mostly because he was apart track in high school. The leaves wrapped around them, clinging and blinding them. Roots, uprooted. The terra itself shook and shifted with every step they took. The moonlight was fading and darkness swallowed everything. In the corner of Pence's eye was a glow.

"Flowers!" Pence yelled as loud as he could.

The group stopped immediately almost colliding into each other looking for the flowers as soon as Pence started going a different way as the others they all soon followed. Poor Xion looked like she was about to barf from being bounced around so much. Before them was a trail of primrose and that side of the forest was calm and had fireflies. Yet, another odd thing to find in the middle of fall. As soon as Pence crossed the flower path he felt immediately safer. One by one they crossed the path. The swirling vortex of terror stopped there like it never existed in the first place. All fell to the ground trying to catch their breath. Xion danced around and the dog bounced around her.

"We did it!" she squealed in joy.

"yay…" They all harmonized in an exhausted manner.

"So Roxas, I got a question to ask you." Riku groaned.

"Yeah, Mr. Fields?"

"Did you even leave your father a note that you were out here?"

There was an awkward silence.

"…..Shit."

 **Authors notes: Whohooo! Another chapter down, I tried to make it a little longer and it will be in Sora's POV until further notice.**

 **And now even more questions left unanswered.**

 **Maybe a flashback might answer some questions?**

 **Are they going to make it out of the woods, or are they going have to survive until sunrise? Or will they even get out at all?**

 **Tune in!**

 **And thanks for the reviews! I hope ya'll are staying interested.**

 **Regards,**

 **RainbowColoredTurds**


	8. Chapter 8

**1984**

 **-Riku-**

He was agitated, at the least. How did this guy find him **at work** of all places? There he was sitting there, drinking a milkshake in his uniform. Damn rich kid. Why was that academy kid in this part of town anyway? This was poor town.

"Riku." His boss growled under his breathe.

"Yeah boss?" Riku asked.

He put his hand on his shoulder and brought him close to whisper in his ear. "You make sure that boy gets the best service, you hear? That boy is related to a lot of powerful people. His damn grandfather is the god damn governor of this state. If you want to keep this job and that damn alcoholic you call a father out of jail, I would strongly advise you to go over there and treat him like he's the Goddamn Queen of England!" he muttered harshly as he pushed Riku to the direction the academy kid was at. Riku seethed as he slowly walked over to the boy.

"Hi, my name is Riku. Is there anyway I can help you today sir." Riku bit back a growl.

The boy looked up from his milkshake and smiled kindly shocking Riku.

"You've done enough for me already, I should thank you more than anything. So, thank you Riku for saving me." his smile radiated and his eyes shined.

Riku scratched the back of his head and he felt his face get warm as he looked away. " It was nothing. I just crashed the party that's all."

"Still, thank you." Sora was eyeballing his hair. "Is that your natural hair color?"

"Yeah."

"Wow! that's really rad! I wish my hair could be a cool color like that!"

"You don't have to flatter me." Riku blushed. "It's not like I'm good looking or anything" Riku laughed.

He stood looking baffled. "Dude, are you kidding me? You look like you should be on MTV or something!"

He looked like he realized something before throwing his hand out in front of Riku. "I'm Sora, by the way!" Riku took it, still slightly shocked of how genuinely sweet Sora was.

A car horn beeped and Sora had to leave. But everyday Sora came back to Tiana's Diner and would talk to Riku. At first it was awkward for them but slowly Riku would be at the door smoothie ready just in time for Sora to come in and talk to him. The boss was happy because Sora popping in brought in more customers from the rich part of town, trying to get a chance to talk to Sora. Riku noticed Sora would get agitated at the people and in one day particular, Sora looked like he was about burst. Riku remembered the fire alarm and decided to pull it. The place became drenched. The uptight turds were gone and it was just Sora and Riku in the building. Sora began laughing.

"What a bunch of turds. Guess they didn't need to talk to me that badly." Sora continued to drink from the now watered down milkshake.

"How much do those people bug you?" Riku asked as he pushed his wet bangs out of his face.

"Pretty frequently. Especially if their family is in trouble with the law or if my grandpa is running for re-election again. A bunch of fucking vultures." Sora belched and laughed. "If my mamma heard me belch like that in public she would be so pissed."

"I would probably get slapped in the back of the head." Riku snickered.

"Riku!" The boss was back. "What the hell happened.!?"

"Uh…"

"Riku, ou better answer me now or you're going to get fired!"

Riku really needed this job otherwise his family would be evicted from the trailer park. Riku's heart was racing, he wasn't thinking! She should have never pulled that alarm!

"I pulled it." Sora stated point blank. " I pulled the fire alarm. I'll pay for the expenses."

Riku looked at Sora with utter surprise. No one has done anything like this for him except for his close friends. Sora wrote out a check and apologized and offered to help clean. The diner was closed early and Sora and Riku cleaned until 9 that night. Sora went to the payphone afterwards and called for a ride. On his arrival back to the diner he asked Riku if he wanted a ride home. Riku didn't want Sora to see where he lived, Riku didn't even have a bedroom he slept in the livingroom. He was utterly ashamed of his lifestyle.

"No, Sora, It's okay, I have a ride home already, go ahead home I'll see you tomorrow." Riku smiled, reassuring Sora.

Sora slowly nodded his head and told him he would see him later. But before he left he gave Riku an umbrella.

"You never know." Sora smiled and left as the thunder started to roll.

Riku walked home that night, but he didn't get wet.

 **Authors note:**

 **Here's a short flashback that no one asked for! The story will continue next chapter. They will all be connected eventually! Until next time!**

 **regards,**

 **RainbowColoredTurds**


	9. Chapter 9

-Roxas-

"Oh my god." Riku puffed. "I haven't exercised in 18 years!"

Sora laughed, "Riku, you didn't even work out when you were 17!"

"Excuse me, I walked everywhere when I was younger." Riku muttered half heartedly.

Sora 'pfft'.

"Don't 'pfft' me! I'll 'pfft' you!" He exaggerated his words and made goofy head movement.

Roxas smiled as he saw them mocking and playing with each other. Sora brought youth to Mr. Fields and definitely brought out his personality. He's never seen him act so immature before. Roxas pulled out his phone to see if he had service and he finally did! He received more messages from his dad. Since he had Xion and Sora as a bonus, he decided to call his dad and put it on speaker.

it only rang once before Roxas got the biggest earful. " **YOU LITTLE SHIT! I HAVE CALLED YOU OVER 50 TIMES AND YOU DIDN'T HAVE THE COMMON COURTESY TO FUCKING ANSWER THE GODDAMN PHONE! I HAVE BEEN WORRIED SICK YOUR SISTER IS MISSING AND YOU DECIDE TO IGNORE ME NOW! YOU ARE GROUNDED FOR THE REST OF THE YEAR! NO! TILL THE DAY YOU DIE!"**

"DAD!"

" **DON'T YOU 'DAD' ME, ROXAS NATHANIEL DAY! I HAVE BEEN WORRIED SICK!"**

"DAD I FOUND XION!"

" **AND ANOTHER THING….** wait, you did?" his father sounded like he was out of breath.

Xion squaled happily into the phone. "Hi daddy! We found Uncle Soooorrraaaaa!"

"That's great dear...wait did she say, 'uncle Sora'?" he got very quiet.

"Hand me your funky looking walkie talkie." Sora said firmly.

Sora took in a breath before speaking. "Ventus?"

The phone was dropped on the other side of the line before being picked up again.

"Sor-Sor?" His father said weakly. "How?"

"We don't know, but everyone is okay." Static was starting, the signal was becoming hazy.

Roxas took back the phone."Were in the woods. We'll be home in the morning."

Sora took back the phone. "And if we're not, come looking for our bodies."

the signal was lost.

"Sora, what the fuck does that mean!" Roxas stood up.

Sora stood up standing the same height as his nephew.

"Those things that were coming after us were going for the kill. I'm lucky to be alive as long as i have been. Out of stupid luck I wouldn't know." Sora made it a point to be recognized.

"Okay, so pray tell, why are the primroses 'safe zones', Sora?" Roxas growled. "What makes these flowers so goddamn important?"

"I don't know completely."

"Then tell us what you do know."

"You wouldn't believe me if I told you." Sora's tough guy facade faltered.

Roxas made an open hand gesture to the woods with lightning bugs in the middle of November.

"Okay, point taken." Sora sat down on a stump and readied himself. "Before all this" Gesturing to all the nonsense they were in. "I was being pursued by a few gang bang wannabes. They wanted to beat me up because the leader's dad go thrown in jail thanks to my dad and their life was in shambles and they managed to catch me and beat me up pretty good, but one of them brought a knife and when mob mentality occurs people do shit they would never do alone. The leader stabbed me and I ran for a while screaming my head off before I fell to the ground. They freaked the other two that were with him fled but he stayed…. his eyes had fear in them but it was hazed with anger and jealousy. I don't understand why he was jealous. My vision was starting to go on me and i saw him hold up a big stone above my head and everything went black for a while."

"Jesus Christ." Pence whispered under his breath.

Sora took a moment and rubbed the top of his head. "But before I woke up in this time period I saw something. These.. things were around my body. They… were like leeches going for my blood and skin. I couldn't move as these **things harvested my flesh and bone.** I wanted to scream. It burned so much. I wanted to die. I wanted to die so badly that I was wanting them to go for my throat and end it all. But they fled and I saw a glow. A woman in white. Wherever she walked, flowers would bloom even in the snow. She's a witch I could tell by looking at her. She was radiant I felt warm just by seeing her. I thought she was death coming for me. I couldn't speak and the pulsing in my head was brutal and the wounds across my body screamed. She kneeled by my body and whispered in my ear about the primroses and how they would keep us safe. Now that I'm here now, I understand why she said us. Her hand touch my stab wound and flowers painted in my blood flourished and ivy wrapped around me and more primroses bloomed around me. She stood up and said something I couldn't quite catch and walked away and left me there, but I didn't feel scared. I welcomed whatever was coming next." Sora slapped his hands on his knees and got up. "And now I'm here."

"WE NEED TO GET THE FUCK OUT OF HERE, LIKE YESTERDAY!" Olette screamed.

"Roxas, I'm scared" Whimpered Xion as she clung to her brother.

Mr. Fields spoke up. "It was Vanitas and those fucktards wasn't it?"

"Yeah. But I'm fine now Riku. So nothing to worry about!" Sora smiled.

"Don't bullshit me Sora!" Riku growled. "If I was there, those pieces of trash would have never came near you!" Riku brought Sora into a hug. "If I was there, you would have been okay you wouldn't have been hurt in the first place."

"Riku, you were at work." Sora mumbled. "It wasn't your fault, you needed that money."

"But what if that white witch wasn't there! You would have died like a damn animal! That's no way to go! And that bastard is still alive walking around like he owns the goddamn place thinking he got away with murder!" Riku was screaming by the end.

Roxas looked around his surroundings and noticed that the primroses were starting to wither.

"Uh, guys…" Roxas started.

"Not now, Roxas." Mr. Fields and Sora said in unison.

Heyner was the next to notice. "Guys."

"Not now."

Pence. "Ummmm." They glared at Pence.

"God fucking damnit the fucking flowers are withering! We overstayed our welcome!Let's get the fuck moving!"

They heard the screeches again. Sora and Riku looked at eachother for a moment letting it go and getting their asses in gear so they could flee. Mr. Fields grabbed Xion and the Dog again and Sora started looking around for the safest beasts broke the barriers like the winter wind going through you body, killing the primroses in an instant as they fled. Roxas went back to his dream. Xion was protected by the flowers and so were the kids in stone but not Sora and he was attacked. Roxas was starting to piece together his dream but what did it all mean?

 **Author's note: hey guys!**

 **phew! 33 pages for this fanfic done!**

 **more pieces of the puzzle! Somewhat. but why would the white witch choose primrose? What makes a primrose so special?**

 **thanks again guys for the reviews! i hope to hear more from yall :D**

 **Regards,**

 **RainbowColoredTurds**


	10. Chapter 10

-Roxas-

"Oh my God. How did a graveyard get all the way out here?" Olette looked around at all the headstones. The primroses made a trail through a quiet cemetery.

"It's 3 A.M guys, the sun won't rise until 7 A.M" The phone screen blinded Pence's eyes.

"Only four more hours." Hayner sighed. "It's gonna feel like forever."

Xion ran around the graves and giggled. "They all have pretty flowers on them!"

"At least we're in a safe zone." Sora exhaled, relieved.

"There's even a mausoleum. I don't remember reading about this place at all in the town records. Must have had a wealthy person who used to live around here." Mr. Fields murmured.

"Probably. It was probably some merchant."

"Actually, it was the mayor."

"Oh, thank you." Mr. Fields gratified before he realized the person he just spoke to was tangible. " **Holy fuck!"** He promptly fell on his ass.

"I found Mr. Ghost man while I was looking at the pretty flowers!" Xion spun herself around the ghost.

The phantom looked like a soldier from the revolutionary times.

"Welp, I've seen it all. I'm going to need therapy after this." Hayner said bluntly.

"My name is General Angeal Day," He saluted. "It's a pleasure to meet you all."

"General," Roxas started. "Day?"

"Looks like you found some relation there, Roxas." Olette smiled.

Riku cleaned the dirt off of his glasses. "So, any other ghosts?"

Angeal smiled. "Well, of course. This is a cemetery."

In the distance, ghosts were playing in the cemetery from different decades and all ages. Xion started playing with some of the ghost children. Winston was getting yelled at by a ghost for peeing on their rest of the gang split up to talk to the other apparitions and finding other relation while enjoying the night. It was nice, finally something good came out of this, besides finding Sora and Xion of course. Sora and Riku were more focused on eachother. Who could blame them? Thinking your best friend was dead for thirty years only to find out that they were in your backyard; and for Sora; the world is so different from what it was, he was probably figuring out everything. Sora and Riku came over by the general and Roxas. Sora looked like he had some more questions.

"General?" Riku started.

"Yes, Mr-?"

"Fields."

"Ah, yes, Fields, may I ask what you want?" The general took out a pipe and started smoking from it.

"We would like to ask, um, what do you know about the witch in the woods?" Sora asked cautiously.

The general took a puff of his pipe and smiled. "Yes, I know of them quite well."

"Them? Like, more than one?" Sora said surprised.

"Yes, There are two of them." He stated blandly. "Namine and Larxene."

"Both of them were hanged right over there." he pointed to a tree. One side Rotted and falling apart and the other side blooming in a bright lavender color like any dogwood tree should during the spring. There were bones of two bodies hung...both were so short.

"Awful short aren't they?" Hayner spouted.

"The oldest was only 13, and her sister was 10." A chill stillness was in the air after that was said.

"13…. and 10….?" Riku said slowly. "They were children."

"That didn't stop people back then, Mr. Fields." Olette uttered quietly.

"The eldest attacked the preacher who happened to be the mayor. She made the earth tremble with her devil powers and was hanged immediately. The younger one stabbed the preacher's wife in the stomach while she was with child and killed the unborn babe. Before the youngest died she cursed the town."

"So much for your woman in white being this saint. She was a evil kid who probably kept you alive so she could possess you or something!" Hayner squaked.

The primrose was starting to wither again. The general tipped his hat. "Looks like it's time for us to go our separate ways." he started to fade.

"Wait! how do we stop these things!?" Roxas screamed.

The general smiled before disappearing . "That's for you to find out."

 **Authors note: Short chapter i know, buuuuttt i had some bad writers block and ive been adulting and looking for a new job.**

 **evil witches? magical flowers? Ghosts? monsters? whats next? are those girls really evil? Maybe? maybe not?**

 **tune in for the next chapter!**

 **regards,**

 **RainbowColoredTurds**


	11. Chapter 11

1984

-Sora-

"Sora, these grades are simply just not acceptable." His mother took a shot of Jaeger.

Sora looked down at the floor, standing at attention, like he was supposed to while his parents scolded him.

"You have a C on your interim report card. Have you been slacking off again?" She took a sip of her wine. " I bet you were in your room reading those stupid comic books again."

"Momma, it's only a point away I can get it up again. There was a really hard test-"

"I don't wanna hear it. You're grounded for the rest of the quarter until the rest of the quarter of school."

"But what if I bring home my grade next week and it's a B?" Sora tried to negotiate with his mother.

"It doesn't matter, Sora. You were lazy and now you have to pay the price. You are so much smarter than this. When your father was in law school-" _Here we go again_. " He was the top of his class with a 4.0 GPA and was the president of a club while working 40 hours a week. What is your excuse?"

"Algebra is really hard."

His mother snuffed his opinion and took another sip of her wine. "Don't care. You are better than this how could you allow yourself to become this lazy. Do you not care about your future? Ivy league colleges like Dartmouth don't want no C student. You are going to be a doctor just like me but better especially if your father and I are supporting you while you go. You obviously don't care about us or your future!"

"I'm sorry mom." He said quietly.

"If you were sorry, you wouldn't have done it in the first place. Go to your room, if I see another comic in your hands at all this quarter, I'll burn it. You got that?" She took another shot.

When his father got home he got yelled at again for another hour before they allowed him to go to his room. Sora locked the door when he finally got to his room. His safe haven. Though, it was short lived since his parents started blasting music in the basement, and Sora's room was apart of the basement. He wasn't going to get any sleep that night. His phone rang in his room. He picked it up and the chord kept getting tangled around his arm.

"Hello, Day residence."

"Sora!"

"Tidus?" Sora asked as the chord started to tangle around his chair.

"Yeah, man, what are you doing tonight?" in the background he heard giggling girls and Wakka telling a story.

"Well, I was going to read some comics-"

"Dude! Come on, we're coming to get you! Get your nose out of the comic, nerd, we're going to a club downtown!"

"We're thirteen."

"Dude this place doesn't ask for ID and are persuaded quite well with money. I got my brother to drive! Stop making excuses! I heard you got a C on your interm, your grounded already for the quarter, what else are they going to do to ya?"

"Kill me." Sora said flatly.

"Quit bitching. We got the girls here and we're having a good time." Sora faintly heard his cousin in the background.

"Is Kairi there with you!?" Sora squawked. "Put her on the phone!"

There was a moment of shuffling. "Yello."

"Kai, what are you doing there?" Sora asked sternly.

"What? I might get a chance with you-know-who," She had that voice again, it was starting to get coy and playful. "If you don't come, who's going to keep an eye on me?" she sang the last part. Her voice got lower and more sincere. "Please Sora, I really like him."

Sora massaged his head and groaned. "Fine."

"Tubular! We're on our way now! See ya in about ten minutes!"

"Kairi wait-!" She already hung up.

Sora sighed and put his phone back on the jack. He really didn't want to go, but his cousin was going and he wasn't going to leave her alone with dweedle-dee and dweedle-dumb (Tidus and Wakka).

"Why does my cousin have to like a moron?" he slipped on a shirt and hid his comics so his mom wouldn't find them.

He snuck upstairs easily since his parents were too plastered to notice. Sora shook his head in disappointment and continued on upstairs where his crew was already waiting. Tidus popped out of the car first.

"Come on, Queens city awaits!"

Sora gathered up her courage and walked to the car door. The radio blared Michael Jackson as they sped off. Ten miles over the speed limit, Tidus and Wakka passing weed, Sora and Kairi passed but the car soon turned into a hotbox. It stunk but the kids were getting rowdy and laughing harder. Kairi went over to whisper to Sora's ear.

" I didn't know they had drugs, Sora. I don't like this." she said worried.

"It's okay Kairi, I'll drive us home, I did it plenty of times for my parents." he whispered back in her ear.

Sora noticed that Tidus' brother was drinking alcohol while driving and Sora became more worried. He looked over at his cousin, she was dressed in her best clothes and she looked beautiful but her face was stained with worry and dismay. Sora grabbed her hand reassuring her, "We're not getting into this car again, I'll use my money to get us a cab." Perks of being rich.

The car stopped in the bad part of the city. A cab wasn't going to come to this part of time at night.

"Fuck." Sora whispered under his breath.

How were they going to manage to un-fuck themselves tonight? Tidus' brother passed out in the car and he was a big linebacker for varsity football, there was no way him and his cousin would be able to move his ass. As the group of morons left for the club, Sora and kairi followed behind.

"There's probably a pay phone in there." he whispered to her cousin.

The neon lights read 'Usual Spot' the music vibrated through their bodies and they could hardly think. Sora and Kairi asked the ticket woman if there was a phone inside. She chew on her gum and looked at the kids with scrutiny. "We do, but you need to pay us 8 bucks to get inside." They paid.

"Who are we gonna call? My parents are in Aspen this week."

"What about Dorothy?"

"She lives in Kansas now, remember?"

"Shit. I guess we'll have to wait for Tidus' brother to sober up a bit so we can move him."

They sat in the corner. Making sure his cousin was away from prying eyes. Sora saw it plenty of times before not to mention what happened when she was babysitting the Hillard's kids, the father tried to touch Kairi but she was smart enough to keep his hands away from her. They tried to tell their parents, but they don't want to hear about that, especially since the Mr. Hillard owned a lot of stores in the city. It felt like it was Kairi and him against the world a lot. He was worried for Ventus, mom and dad drank so much what will happen when he's gone to college and Ven has to face them on his own? Ventus would be eight when he goes to college. His mind started to wonder again until he heard someone singing.

This guy was playing the guitar and singing. His hair was long and silver and his fingers blurred as he played and the way he sang, it felt like electric. It was raw and full of warmth...This guy rocked his world and he never wanted him to stop. He looked in Sora's direction and his smiled. Sora's face lit up. He had to meet this guy. He was singing the song "Melt with you" By Modern English.

"Oh my Gosh! I love this song! It's from Valley Girl!" Kairi squealed.

The song ended.

"Give it up for Riku Fields! This kid is only 15 and can sing no other! The canary of white trash! Send this kid some love!" The audience applauded. "Here's your cash kid, I hope it's enough to bail out your dad." The boy counted the 20s and smiled and thanked the man. "getcha something to drink."

"Thanks Cid." The boy smiled and Sora's heart raced. He was cute.

Sora found himself right in front of the boy, gawking at him. Though, he found himself walking into someone and that someone was not friendly.

"Watch where you're fucking going you little shit! You spilled my beer all over me!" the man yelled at him.

Sora backed away. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to I swear."

The drunk man walked closer to him. Sora felt his stomach drop. This was not good.

"Mac leave the kid alone, and quit bitching about your spilt horse piss!" It was the guy! Riku gave the drunk guy a twenty and the man grumbled and moved on. Riku shook his head at the drunk and whispered under his breath 'fucking useless piece of shit'. The boy looked at him with a scrutinizing look before he spoke, "Why the hell are you here, dude? Shouldn't you be at the country club or something? A kid like you is going to get shot in this area." Riku gave Sora his drink, it was a Pepsi.

Sora took a drink, "Well, to be honest, we were dragged here by our friends."

"We?" Riku raised his eyebrow.

"My cousin and I. The driver got drunk and passed out in the driver seat. he's a 400 pound linebacker. We can't move him." Kairi came by and grabbed onto Sora's arm.

"Hey dude, your singing is pretty awesome! But I must ask, do you know how we can hail a cab?"

Riku chuckled. It was a cute laugh that made Sora feel heat come to his cheeks.

"Little lady, a cab wouldn't dare coming out to this area even if you paid him double." He looked like he was contemplating something for a moment before looking at up at them. "Hey, I know a guy who can take ya'll home. Don't let the tatts fool ya, he's a teddy bear."

"Tatts?" Sora asked apprehensively. Kairi elbowed him.

"We'll take it." they both looked at each other and nodded.

"Pretty close huh?"

"Yeah, he's only here because I'm here, if it was up to him he would be closed up in his room reading his nerd books." She make a goofy face as she prodded her cousin with her elbow again.

"Don't dis Marvel." Sora said flatly.

Kairi winked and stuck out her tongue.

"Oh really? Who's your favorite superhero?" Riku asked.

"Captain America. Yours?"

"I would have to say Ironman."

"Hey man, hellva performance!" A redheaded guy with teardrop tattoos approached Riku and wrapped his arm around his shoulder. "Next time, lemmie know so I can join the glory."

Riku smirked and snickered and pushed his arm off, "Piss off."

The redhead caught us in his attention and smiled, "Little far away from the country club ain't ya?"

Sora and Kairi forced a smile.

"Ax, I have a favor to ask you." Riku made his voice a little bit more serious.

The redhead stood up a little more straighter,. "Yeah, man, what's up?"

"Can you take these two home to.. where do ya'll live?"

"Twilight Town, in Radiant Garden county." Sora spoke up.

"Ah, good, we're from that area too." Riku smiled and whispered 'thank god' under his breath.

"Yeah I got this man. Keep on hustling, there's some yuppies playing pool, I'm sure you can get a couple of bucks from them."

Riku pat his shoulder, "Thanks for the tip and thanks for taking them home."

"No problem man, I'll come and get you too when I get them where they need to be." The redhead smiled.

Riku left before Sora could thank him. Why should he trust this guy? His gut didn't stir like it did when he got in the car with Tidus.

"Okay, what is ya'lls names? My name is Axel and I shall be your magic carpet ride tonight." He did an over exaggerated bow.

Kairi seemed charmed by Axel. "It's a pleasure to meet you, My name is Kairi, and this is my cousin Sora."

He held his hand out and Kairi went to shake it and he softly grabbed it and gave it a light kiss. "Aun chante, miss Kairi" He said in a horrible french accent, Kairi giggled more. He looked over at Sora and smiled. "Welp, Looks like I've hit the gold, I'm escorting two cuties back home."

Sora's face became red. What kind of man just outwardly says that about a girl _and a guy_? Kairi only laughed more.

"I like this guy. He's pretty brazen." Sora smiled, he had to agree. He genuinely felt comfortable around Axel and especially Riku.

They left the club and got in an old school 70's van, with a trippy mural on it and everything.

"I call her, The Rolling Turd. She's a pain in the ass, but she'll take you where you need to be." He unlocked the car and the door creaked horribly as he opened it up. Kairi jumped in immediately.

"Sora, come on! The Rolling Turd calls for you!" she smiled.

Sora took one last look at their Usual Spot, he had to find that guy again. Somehow.

The ride was long, but not boring. Kairi and Axel were talking up a storm, we even got some food too, Axel insisted on paying, saying that the company was enough payment for him. Kairi's eyes would light up as she spoke to him. Her eyes never lit up like that for anyone. She was radiant and the way Axel looked at her. Pure adoration. Sora could feel his face get warm because of the energies bouncing off of them, like passionate fire between a couple of firecrotches. Heh, it worked for them.

Sora looked out the window; they were close to home, Twilight Ridge Woods was in sight.

And for a second he could have sworn he saw someone there in white watching them.

 **Authors note: Thanks guys for all the reviews, follows and favorites! It really makes my day better!**

 **Here ya go! Sora and Riku meeting for the first time!**

 **i love making flashbacks!**

 **i love my 80's kids**

 **Oh by the way Axel is 16.. Why are all of these children out when they should be in bed!?**

 **more to come!**

 **regards,**

 **RainbowColoredTurds.**


	12. Chapter 12

-Roxas-

Dawn. It was 6:30 finally. Half an hour until the sun rises and the ever changing maze of the woods would settle. Everyone was in a good mood, everyone was ready to go home. We would see dad again. Sora would see his littler brother, well, dad wasn't little anymore. The gang looked exhausted, slightly traumatised, but excited. We were all going to be home soon. He looked over at his uncle, his focus solely on Riku again. The way that they looked at eachother was pretty affectionate, like more affectionate than male friends should be. Riku is pretty sweet on Sora too. It clicked.

"How long were you two dating before all that shit happened?" Roxas smirked. They froze, they looked like deer in headlights.

"I'm not gay!" Sora yelled at Roxas, his voice filled with venom.

Roxas was taken back. Riku put his hand on Sora's shoulder; Sora turned his head over to him looking terrified.

"Sora, it's okay now. He's not gonna hurt you because you're gay. A Lot of things have changed in thirty years. It's okay to be yourself here." Riku smiled "Most of the community knows I'm gay now, it's rare now to find people who would hurt you simply because of that now."

"Really?" Sora's voice cracked a little, he let out a tear and laughed. " You're shitting me?'

"Yeah they can get married now like anyone else." Roxas smiled.

"Yeah they can be miserable just like any other married couple.." Hayner snorted.

"Welcome to 2016." Olette smiled.

"Yeah the world is still shit, but we're trying." Pence smiled.

"What did you think we were gonna do? Beat you up for being gay?"

"Yes." Sora said flatly.

"Why the hell would we beat you up for that?"

"My uncle would beat up gay people for shits and giggles and then throw shit at people during the gay pride parades. My mom had a 'moms against fags' group that would force kids to go to straight camp and shove jesus down their throats till all they could say is bible verses, and I'm pretty sure my grandpa murdered a couple of gay people. Not to mention we live in a small town, and if they found out Riku and I were gay I'm pretty sure they would've been hanged like those witches. Didn't Marly jump off the Tallahatchie bridge?"

"Yeah, he did." Riku answered.

"There ya go, Marly jumped off the bridge because he was gay and he was sure his parents found out." He paused for a moment. "Speaking of people we used to know, what is my cousin up to and Axel?"

"Kai and Ax got married in 92' their kid's in college right now. Kai is a counselor and Axel is a librarian/ bar owner."

"Of course Axel would choose the most opposite occupations and work them both." Sora laugh.

"So wait. They would beat people up for being gay? What the hell!?" Roxas gaped.

"Ven raised his kids pretty well. Why were you all here in this hell hole in the first place?"

Roxas calmed down and looked over at his little sister and the dog snuggled up in some leaves sound asleep.

"She went missing here. We had to look for her. Riku lived nearby and he found us here."

Sora nodded his head.

"There is a bunch of missing kids who were last seen here too, Roxas thinks they're stone now, including his sister because of some psychedelic dream he had." Hayner spoke "But as you can see, she's not turning-" He stared and screamed.

Their heads all turned and she was half stone.

"Roxas, I don't feel so good." Xion said wary. Roxas, Riku and Sora bolted towards her trying to scrape off the stone.

the boys were screaming profanities and telling Xion to stay calm as they freaked out. The sun was slowly rising Olette pensively stared down the landscape where the sun was rising the landscape was moving around but it stopped when the sun's rays hit it.

"We weren't in the safe zone!" Sora screamed. "We stopped in her territory!"

"Put her in the sun rays." she looked around for more rays of sunlight.

" **PUT HER BODY WHERE THE SUN RAYS HIT!"** Olette demanded.

Riku grabbed Xion and placed her body in the sunlight. The stone ebbed away as they turned into yellow flower petals and blew away. Her breathing got better too. Roxas started to brush the petals off with ease. Roxas and the rest made sure to stay away from the sunlight. Roxas heard his name in the distance. He looked ahead. He _knew_ that voice.

"Dad." Roxas whispered. He saw the silhouette of a man. Roxas picked up Xion and ran towards the light, the dog following and getting ahead. The sun blinded him and his skinny arms weren't used to the weight but he ran as fast as he could. The former stone petals flew in his face. The land blurred and he made it to the opening. There he was. His father was there by the car calling for him.

"Dad!" he yelled at the top of his lungs. He didn't stop running. he wanted to make sure it was him. He plowed through his father and made him fall to the ground.

"Daddy!" Xion woke up and she smiled. She didn't have the energy to squeal.

Ventus took his daughter in his arms and yanked his son in his arms as well and wept tears of joy. He had his family back together; safe from harm once again. The rest emerged from the woods; hooting and dancing around in the sunlight. The frost on the ground sparkled. Roxas pulled away from his father. " I want you to see someone again."

Sora stood in the middle of the field. Taking in the scene. He hadn't seen the daylight in so long. The wind blew through his saw his brother; his brother looked like his dad. The two stared at eachother for a moment before walking towards each other and embraced.

"You're back." Ventus whispered.

"I'm home."

" I hope I'm as tall as you when I get older." Sora stated.

Ventus could only laugh.

 **Authors note: aww the day family is reunited! Sorry i've been busy i had my 22nd birthday this week and i started a new job! yay! plus its valentines day sunday so im gonna spend time with the love dumping.**

 **but im proud of myself. Sora and rikus last names made a somewhat correlation in the end the 'Day' raised on the 'Fields" HA!**

 **But anyhoops, thank you all for the follows and favorites and reveiws! I didn't think it would get this much love! Send me more Its valentines week :D (you dont have too lol)**

 **theyre out of the woods, but what are we going to learn outside of the woods. more character development. why Sora was out in the woods that late at night. the story about the witches. love blooming!? What happens when your lover was 17 one day and then the next day you see him he's 47!? and what about Riku!? does he have a new love? what has riku done since Sora has been gone!? he wasn't always a boring principal :D**

 **till next time!**

 **Regards,**

 **RainbowColoredTurds**


	13. Chapter 13

-Ventus-

His children were fast asleep on the couch… and so were the rest of them. Xion was curled up in Roxas' right arm while Olette was curled up on his other, Pence fell asleep with his head on Olette's lap and Hayner spread himself over Pence but his head rested on the other end of the couch. Riku fell asleep on the lazy boy; he called off work today as soon as he stepped into the house.

"Does Riku talk in his sleep frequently?"

"Yeah he does, if he gets loud a light elbow to the shoulder usually shuts him up." Sora was eating some breakfast at the kitchen counter.

"Don't you want to get some sleep?" Ven asked.

"No way, I've been asleep for over thirty years; I don't even want to think about sleeping." Sora stated as a piece of bacon fell on his shirt, and never one to waste, he promptly took it off his shirt and ate it and he sighed. Not even bacon was cheering him up this time. "I wish I didn't leave the diner that night."

"Why did you leave?"

"Riku and I got in a spat, I was wrong but decided it was better to run off in a huff rather than talking to him about it." He stuck his tongue out at the veggies on his plate. " The fight was something so stupid that there shouldn't have been a fight in the first place."

Ventus went over and started eating some of Sora's food, like he used to do when he was a kid. "My wife and I fought over how to pronounce 'tomato' and the fight didn't end until a week later. Neither of us wanted to let it go."

"Who is your wife, Ven?"

"Aqua Rainfell."

"You finally got to marry the neighbor girl huh? You had the biggest crush on her when you were little! You would give her dandelions and flowers from mom's garden all the time. Mom would bust your hyde, but you would keep doing it, just so you could see her, you kept on trying to whoo a twelve year old girl at age six." Sora had a huge grin, his mind reeling back to the good times he had with his little brother, his smile winded down a bit. "When she moved away, you were inconsolable for a week."

"Yeah, she had my heart as soon as I saw her." He looked over at his kids. "She's gone, but she left something wonderful behind." Ven gave Sora a sad smile. "They miss her alot, Roxas had to take up a lot of chores and responsibility at such a young age."

"What happened?"

"She died during childbirth. The doctors couldn't figure out what happened. We almost lost Xion too." Ventus let out a sigh. "She made sure to stay alive long enough for Xion to be safe in her arms and then she was gone. Roxas wouldn't come near Xion for a year, you wouldn't be able to tell that now since they're so close."

Sora put his hand on Ventus' shoulder. Sora's head barely reached his little brother's shoulder.

"I really wish I was there for you." Sora said solemnly.

"Sora, you couldn't change what happen. It was just fate. I'm glad you're here now." Ventus started to make a pot of coffee. "Do you want some coffee?"

"Do you make it the way mom does?"

"Of course."

" Then make a pot." sora smiled.

"So you told me the story of what happened out there. What do you think those things are; the monsters."

Sora looked out the window of the kitchen, he stared at the forest, he swore he saw a flash of white moving in the corner of his eyes like it once did a long time ago. "I donno, I wish I knew what they were."

"More kids are missing again." Ventus poured them some cups of coffee. "I don't know what's going on, but whatever it is, if it doesn't want people to see it, it's not being seen."

Sora take a cup and took a drink of his coffee. The smell brought back warm memories of summer mornings talking to his mom. "Roxas inferred that adults can't see what's going on. that she only wants children to be seen her gardens, but Riku was let through. We didn't see the gardens of stone children like Roxas talked about, but we saw the monsters, and primroses where the areas would be safe… and for some odd reason, ghosts."

"Her gardens?"

"I think that one of the witches is putting the bad juju in the woods. Maybe they are taking children because they didn't get to live full lives?"

Ventus took a sip of his coffee, "Maybe."

"So what now, Sora?" Ventus looked over at Riku. He learned about their relationship from his cousin, Kairi. He wondered what Riku was doing all of those years. Growing up. Riku only stayed for a couple years before he was decided to go to college. He remembered Riku would play with him when he was little for a little while before his mother yelled at him to never come back to their house. He looked up to Riku those couple of years after Sora was gone. He remembered this solemn face he would have every time he would look at the woods. One day, Ventus asked why Riku was always looking over there. He simply said that it reminded him of Sora.

"I smell coffee."

Sora went over to Riku who just woke up and gave him a cup. Riku groggily accepted the cup before chugging it down. He was just as bad as Ventus when it came to coffee.

"Is this your mom's coffee?" He looked at the both the brothers. He took another big gulp. "She always made the best brew."

Riku joined the brothers for coffee in the kitchen. It was a nice morning; it reminded Ventus of a time long ago at a table like this on a cold morning like this. Except he was drinking cocoa and coloring in a Sesame Street coloring book back then.

"Just like old times, huh?" Ventus let out a smile.

 **Authors note: aaaaaahhhh nothing beats coffee in the morning with the people you love….sounds like a Hallmark card.**

 **but here's a filler just to get something thats somewhat normal. i promise the next one wont be so boring!**

 **but i would like to hear your guys' predictions on this! :D**

 **regards,**

 **RainbowColoredTurds**


	14. Chapter 14

-Riku-

Coffee with Sora. God, has it been ages, well, it has for me. Sora had a look of melancholy as he looked into his half empty cup of joe. What was he thinking? Riku reeled back on his fading memories, trying to figure out what could have Sora down. Then he remembered the last day they saw each other before he disappeared. Sora gulped down the rest of his coffee before excusing himself and leaving the house. Riku shortly followed after he thanked Ventus for the coffee. Sora didn't have a jacket. Riku recalled that the day he disappeared that it was a strangely warm day. Sora was rubbing his arms trying to keep them warm as he stared at the woods. Riku took off his wool jacket and wrapped the jacket around him.

"It's a little big, but it will keep you warm." Riku ran his fingers in Sora's hair, an old comforting technique he used in the old days when he was stressed, Sora leaned into the touch and rested his head on Riku's arm.

"I'm sorry, Riku, I shouldn't have ever ran off like that. I was upset over something stupid. I was jealous over something stupid. And I'm really, really, really sorry that I said that." Riku pulled him into a hug. Sora welcomed the warmth that radiated off of him.

"Sora, that happened so long ago-"

"But not for me."

He finally remembered what they were fighting about. He was going to go out with a girl ' on a date' to keep suspicion off of him. Sora was upset because he said he had a feeling that she liked him more than she was letting on and Riku didn't believe him. Sora told him that she was bad news and that she was white trash. That familiar sting hit. That girl and him lived in the same trailer park. Riku remembered how sensitive he was about his living status then. And he remembered the look of instant regret Sora had before running off. He must have been about to burst with emotions he couldn't express in public back then without exposing us both.

"I'm really, really, sorry I said that." Sora looked absolutely distraught.

Riku rubbed his head. "Christ, Sor, I accept your apology about the white trash comment, but you were right about that girl. She was bad news. She started accusations of rape and me being the father of her baby. Turned out that it was her cousin's baby."

"Yarg." The face he had was priceless. " Now I feel bad because that must have been a hell of a bullet to dodge."

"Yeah." Riku started giggling.

"What's so funny?" Sora pursed his lips.

"It's like you never left in the first place. It feels like I'm seventeen again talking to you." Riku had a big grin on his face. "I wish I was young again. I was pretty good looking."

Sora face turned red. "You're still pretty handsome, Riku."

Riku grinned, "Haven't heard that in a while." He hasn't flirted in a while, the only time he would attempt to flirt with people is because Kairi begged him to leave the house and try to be social and get a date. Riku didn't like flirting with people, his heart was elsewhere. He was perplexed to say the least. Sora to him now was like a little kid, especially since he was the high school principal. He forgotten how much of a baby face Sora had. Ha started to wonder what Sora would look like if he was the age he was supposed to be. He thought about it, he probably look like his little brother. Their likeness was uncanny when Ventus was a teen; at times Riku found himself accidentally calling Ventus, Sora.

"So, where do you live now?" Sora asked.

Riku snapped out of it and looked down to see a very curious look. "I live in a cabin outside of town, it's actually by the woods."

"Can I see it."

"Sure, it will be a walk though, my car is at the house."

"That's fine."

Sora looked around, his head never stopped turning side to side. The town was a lot different now.

"Where's the arcade?" Sora looked over at main street. "Flynn's should be over there."

"It shut down." Riku stated.

"What!?" What do you mean shut down? That place is the busiest place in the town! Everyone went to the arcade!" Sora belted.

"Well, kids have games in their homes, and they are a lot better graphics than the ones in the arcade and they actually save the progress."

"Oh." Sora said quietly.

"So, do you remember that walkie talkie Roxas had in his hand? It was pretty small. Why didn't it have an antenna?"

"Well, that was a cellular phone Roxas had, and cell phones don't need an antenna to stick out to get reception."

"That's really weird." Sora laughed.

Riku entertained Sora with what happened the past 30 years as they walked to the otherside of town in the outskirts. Someone pass by them and looked at Sora and smiled. "Bringing back the retro look? I'm digging it."

"My clothes are retro now?"

"I'll get you some clothes when I get my wallet from home." Riku stated. "Hopefully we will find something you like."

"I could just borrow clothes from my nephew…..man that sounds weird." Sork rubbed the back of his head.

It took a while, but they made it to Riku's cabin. His home set back in the woods only things seen from the road was a gravel driveway. the driveway was long and riddled with potholes. Sora was apprehensive walking there, afraid to be snatched up by the woods again. He held a tight grip on Riku's hand until they made it to the cabin. It was a simple A-frame with a small, black pickup truck by it. Simple yet comfortable.

" I like your home, it's really warm looking." Riku smiled.

Riku grew a small smile and he fixed his glasses. "Thanks I built it myself."

"Really!?"

"Yeah, I couldn't have gotten it done without the help of Axel and Kairi. I'm really glad I have them as friends, they've helped me out in ways I'll never be able to repay them."

"How so?"

"They helped me when I was grieving, Axel made sure I graduated high school, he made sure to drag me to class so didn't fail because of my attendance." He smirked. "Kairi helped me get into college and help me stay. We roomed together when Axel was in the military. Apparently, she needed a scary movie buddy since Axel would get scared of the movies." He let out a chuckle. "I would do anything for those two, they've done so much for me."

Riku got out his keys and unlocked the door. "Hey Sora, can I tell you something."

"Yeah?"

"You smell and you got blood in your hair still, please take a shower." Riku pinched his nose and stuck out his tongue.

Sora put his hand in his hair and heard crinkling, he pulled his hand away to inspect it to see dried blood. "Oh. I should probably take care of that."

Riku opened up the door. "The bathroom is the room over to your left. I'm gonna make some soup and hot chocolate...and something you can wear for the time being."

Sora went to the bathroom but before going, he looked at Riku, he looked like he was trying to figure something out, maybe he was trying to wrap his mind around the fact he was in this time. He closed his eyes and closed the bathroom. Riku cracked his knuckles and looked in the lazy susan* for some food. It had been a while since he had to feed someone other than himself.

 **Authors note:**

 **A few soothing chapters i promise we'll get back to the woods soon, there are kids missing dangit!**

 ***lazy susan- honestly, i have never heard anyone else besides my mother call a revolving can pantry this. i haven't heard it called anything else. Ergo, the lazy susan it shall be called.**

 **there's a couple more backstories i would like to get to before getting to the climax so stay in touch, i hope you all are enjoying the ride so far ;,D**

 **until next time!**

 **regards,**

 **RainbowColoredTurds**


	15. Chapter 15

-Sora-

Sora scrubbed his body, dirt and mud clogging the shower. where he was stabbed there was a primrose scar. He remembered primroses before the woods, but they weren't from his mother's garden. He kept on trying to think why that flower was so special in his life but his memory blurred. Whatever the memory was it made his heart race and face feel warm. The shower was starting to get cold. Riku left some clothes outside the door so Sora hurried up and got dressed. Did Riku even feel the same way about him anymore? What if he loved someone else? Sora's mind started to whirl around erratically. He's probably slept with other people. Could he blame him if he did? Sora was gone thirty years. What if he was just nice to him now because he pitied him? He hugged him, yeah, Sora hugged a lot of people. Would he kiss him? Would he still want Sora? Sora made himself feel nauseous, and almost puked in the toilet. He had to know, but he was so scared that his accusations would be correct. He probably has someone wonderful and mature…. and all that… Sora snapped out of it and hid his insecurities so he could leave the bathroom.

Riku had some simple tomato soup in the kitchen. He still remembered his favorite soup.

" I'm not the best cook, but I have to say, that's the best canned soup I've ever made."

"You know me well, Fields." Sora sat down and started slurping down his favorite soup. Sora heard Riku slip out a small chuckle before sitting down himself and eating.

Sora was comfortable with the silence for only a moment. He still had so many questions he wanted to ask him. He wanted to know this Riku.

"Soooo… What have you been up to when I was sleeping?" Well, that didn't come out as smoothly as he hoped.

"Mostly working," Riku smirked, knowing such a vague answer would irritate Sora to no end.

"Rikkuuuuu." Sora whined.

"Well, you already know I graduated high school and college. Initially, I was just a music teacher at the school. I wanted to become a teacher because I didn't have anyone to talk to about my problems as a kid, well till I met Axel, and I wanted to be there for someone when they needed it. I never wanted to be away from music either so I decided that it would be great to be a music teacher, I was also the band teacher. I got to know most of my students on a personal level and I have to say; teaching has made me very happy."

Sora smiled, admiring how Riku's job made him so happy. "So why did you stay in this hell hole of a town?"

Riku stopped eating his soup and gathered his words. He straightened his glasses and looked into Sora's eyes. "I stayed here because I was waiting for you."

Sora felt his heart race and ache at the same time. He was flattered that Riku waited for him all of these years, and it ripped his heart apart at the same time because he was here of all places when he could've been elsewhere enjoying his life like he should have been doing.

"But Riku… what about your life? Why would you waste it here in this small town...waiting for someone who could've been dead."

Riku got up and kneeled next to Sora, making sure he was eye to eye with the boy, he grabbed the brunette's hands softly and his thumbs rubbed circles lightly on the top. "Enjoying one's life is relative. I could have chosen many paths but I chose this one and I don't regret it in the least. I had this funny feeling you were never really gone, that's why I decided to work at the high school here in town. I always had a good view of the woods there. At times, they were ominous and made me think that you had slipped through my fingers and I would never see you again, but even during the darkest nights and I began to doubt you were ever coming home, a warm feeling washed over me, that you weren't gone from my life and soon, the high school became more than just what it was, it became my lighthouse. And it worked. Everything started setting in place, and now, you're home….you're home…you're finally home." Riku was fighting back tears. The boy hadn't seen Riku cry since his mom left him and his father out of the blue one day. Sora pushed his hands away and crashed into him and held him in his arms, tears running down his face.

"Riku you're so stupid and sweet, you haven't changed a bit." Sora felt the man wrapped himself around him. Sora could have been struck by lightning here and died and he would have still been the happiest person in the world. Sora looked into Riku's aged eyes and yet, he couldn't see an aged man, rather, he still saw that seventeen year old boy that stole his heart ages ago; it was still him no matter the age. The dam broke, and the boy allowed his instincts to take the reins and caved. He wrapped his arms around Riku's neck and gave him a searing kiss, Riku responded immediately and snaked his arms around Sora's body and kissed back. Before Sora could go in for another kiss Riku recoiled.

"WAIT! I CAN'T DO THIS STUFF WITH YOU! NOT ANYMORE! YOU'RE ONLY A KID, WHAT AM I THINKING!?" Riku's rationality kicked in. He scooched back , fixed his glasses and started to rub his temples. "Oh, man, I'm sorry Sora. I'm just..too old for you now."

Riku noticed the hurt expression Sora had, he looked like he was about to fall apart. The man went back to the boy cautiously and cradled the boy's face in his hands. "It's not your fault, Sora. Don't even get that thought in your head. Your life that you were supposed to have was taken from you and I'm so sorry it happened. The world kept moving as time stood still for you." Riku pulled him into his arms, Sora was small compared to him as teenager but now, he was engulfed by the man. Riku snorted. "Why would you want an old man like me?"

"Riku, I don't care about your age."

"Sora, it's more than just a number. I have changed since I was a kid, I've become more mature in more senses than one. We're not on the same maturity level anymore. Also, let's add that I'm 47 year old man and you're a 15 year old boy and this relationship is illegal as hell and God would probably strike me down because I know better. And jail's a real bitch." Riku realized he was starting to go on a tangent. "Anyway, I have a proposition for you, we can be freinds again and I want you to experience the new world you live in and I will help out in any way I can, at age 18, and for some odd reason you don't fall in love with someone else and you want my mangy old ass still for God knows what reason, I will date you again happily; but until then, I want you to try, you got that, Day?"

" 'Mangy old ass', whatever." Sora muttered under his breath. " Okay, fine, you have a deal, but on one condition. I want you to try as well, I want you to be happy too."

"You know that's not going to happen." Riku said flatly.

"If I have to try, you have to try." Sora glared.

"I'm too old."

"Shutup, is it a deal or not?" Sora stuck out his hand.

"Fine." Riku took his hand and they shook.

It was silent for a second before Sora spoke up again. "Did we just break up?"

"Yup, you're gonna find someone your own age, it'll make you happier."

Sora scrunched up his face, this was a challenge different from what they put on the table. "Your ass is mine in three years, Fields."

"You're goddamn right it is."

 **Authors note: I'm so sorry this one took so long, I work two jobs and I found undertale…. Its wonderful. But anyhoops, Riku's the biggest softie is he not!?**

 **So, the next chapter is going to take place in Axel's bar. YAY reunion! yes there will be more flashes of the past, and yes we are still going to the woods again, yada yada yaa haha but we still need *rolls drums* CHARACTER DEVELOPMENT! but yey, thanks guys for reviewing and such, it makes me happy to see ya'll hear reading my momentous load of crap and its really encouraging that im getting this many from my first fanfiction since like 5ever.**

 **and the chemistry between Sora and Riku still! augh, its so cute still! 3**

 **Until next time!**

 **regards,**

 **RainbowColoredTurds**


	16. Chapter 16

-Sora-

 _They were screaming at eachother again. Ventus was hiding underneath the covers again, afraid to come out. This was happening again. He heard Ventus whimpering underneath the covers and decided to comfort him. Something hit the ground and got broken, it sounded like glass. Sora put his hands over Ventus' ears as they continued to scream. Life at home was starting to become more complicated. Sora was doing fine in school, straight A's, but they would still find something to yell at him about. Sora was concerned about their marriage and their health now more than anything._

" _You brought that whore into my boat while I was sleeping!" his mom screamed._

" _I didn't do anything with her! she just brought me back to the boat because I had a little too many! Maybe if you were there with me instead of trying to sleep of your drunken stupor, she wouldn't have had to walk me back from the bar."_

Sora snapped back to the present. He was in Axel's bar, it was the same bar his parents would always go to when he was younger. Axel must have bought it off the previous owner. The music was turned down since the bar scene was dead, it was noon afterall. Axel and Kairi were still together, still in love, and still very happy with each other. There was pictures everywhere of their lives together; graduation pictures of Axel, Kairi, and their son who he learned was named Reno, and so on of happy times by the river, and home, and places they've traveled. Sora became envious. Riku was right, his life was taken from him. He was supposed to live life with them and be growing old with them. It wasn't fair.

"Sora," he looked over and saw his love, the love he was supposed to be growing old with.

"Yeah, what's up?" Sora gave Riku a fake smile.

Riku looked back behind Sora and saw all the pictures and Riku felt his face fall. "It's not fair."

"No." Sora said quietly.

"Holy shit, Riku wasn't kidding." Sora turned and saw a much older Axel.

"Axel?" Sora smiled. " You got a beard now!"

Axel used to have bright red hair that was slicked back in long spikes but now his hair was cut and combed back, streaks of silver on the sides and his beard was speckled with grey. He was aged, like Sora was supposed to be. Kairi came out soon after she had aged as well but she was still beautiful, her hair was shoulder length and straight and styled perfectly.

"Sora." She smiled fondly and pulled Sora into a loving embrace. She let off waves of motherly warmth, Sora felt safe in her arms though they were so skinny and fraile looking. Axel came from behind Kairi and started a group hug.

"We're so happy to see you. We missed you so much." Axel grinned. " Riku, you old fart get over here and join the damn group hug!"

They sat there at the bar and talked for hours, the good things, bad things, funny things and so on. Sora mostly listened to the full lives they had. Kairi and Axel's pride was their son. You could see the joy radiating from them as they talked about their child. He was a college student at a local university, and was about to graduate with a bachelors in business, he did well in school, not straight A's because he was a little bit on the 'lazy side' but he was focused on working on his art and making his comics. After while the bar crowd started coming in, and Axel and Kari went to work, completely in unison. Riku and Sora sat the bar awkwardly. Riku had a beer in hand nursing it, Sora snagged it from Riku's hands and downed the beer as soon as that was gone, he went down behind the bar and got the beer spout and filled his pint again. Before Sora could take a gulp from his new drink Riku put his hand over the top. Sora got a little of the frof on his chin.

"Sora, what are you doing?" Riku stared at him pensively.

" I just wanna forget about this day." Sora looked down at his drink solemnly. "I-I don't belong here Riku. I should have died in those woods thirty years ago. That witch should have left me there for dead."

"Sora…" Riku started but didn't know what to say.

" You would've been happier anyway if I was gone. If I was found dead in the woods, you could have moved on and had a great life. And I took that from you. Riku I can feel it. I can feel myself not belonging here. That witch messed with the fates."

There was a pregnant pause. Riku has this look on his face he was confused but if someone looked harder, like Sora did, he completely understood what Sora ment. He knew exactly what Sora ment.

 _Life is strange._

They only stayed at the bar for a little bit before Sora decided he would rather be at his brother's home. Sora stayed in the guest bedroom. He wasn't supposed to be here in this time. He sat in the room and like Sora, it felt cold and out of place. This room wasn't touched for a while. The furniture caked in dust. Sora sat on the bed and dust lightly clouded in the air as he pulled his knees into himself while he started to rummage around in his thoughts.

 _Why am I here?_

 _What was the point?_

 _If I died here, would things change back to normal?_

Sora's eyes shifted around the room and stopped on a sharp pair of scissors. They glistened in the moonlight that came from the window. Sora started to run scenarios in his head and decided that suicide via scissors would be far too bloody and far too traumatizing for Ven and his kids. Sora decided that the best option at this point was to sleep off his thoughts. Tonight though, his dreams were not of his own.

" _Why is there so much blood?" Her sister cried._

 _There was blood all around her little sister's thighs and a dead baby the size of a palm between her legs; umbilical cord still attached. The little girl screamed and cried, not understanding what happened, but Namine did. And it made her sick to her stomach. All she could do is stand there stunned._

" _Namine, why did my baby come out so early? Why won't it breathe?" She whaled. The little girl held the dead baby in her arms, now her arms were freshly stained in blood._

" _Is God punishing me because Mr. Saunders is married?"_

" _No, it's not your fault Larxene." She went over and held her little sister._

" _He said he loved me and I was his world, why would he hurt me, Namine? Why won't he talk to me? Why won't he love me anymore?" She cried harder. "Ever since his wife got pregnant he refuses to talk to me."_

 _Namine felt her insides squirm. That nasty old man did this to her sister. She wanted hurl. She wanted him to suffer. She wanted him dead. She wanted to see how corrupt their leader was. Her sister will forever be shunned in this society her little sister will be called everything, a harlot, a slut, and a whore. She was terrified for her. She had to protect her in any way she could._

 _She decided it was best to bury the baby in an unmarked grave in a place in the woods where no one goes. She planted thirteen flowers on top of the grave to keep animals from digging up the corpse._

" _You'll be able to find him by these flowers, aren't primroses pretty?"_

 _Larxene just stood there silent looking at the small grave with melancholy. "'I can't live without you.' That's what primroses mean."_

 **Authors note: To be continued….**

 **I'm….probably gonna have to bring up the rating soon aren't I? There...was alot of fucked up shit in this chapter.**

 **Thanks everyone for the favs follows and reveiws. I hope to hear from yall especially after this bomb i dropped.**

 **Regards,**

 **RainbowColoredTurds**


	17. Chapter 17

-Sora-

 _Sora sat out in the woods waiting for Riku as the sun was starting to set; it was date night. Their date nights usually consisted of: going to Flynn's for arcade games and pizza, a walk around town, and then heavy make out sessions in The Rolling Turd since Axel was surprisingly accepting of the relationship as well as his cousin (Sora honestly thought it was because those two were so wrapped up with each other that nothing really mattered). It was the mid summer and the weekend, Riku convinced his boss to have the weekend off and and his parents were getting plastered at the boat club so they wouldn't be home all weekend, Ventus went over to Kairi's house for the weekends; he didn't mind though she had a lot of toys he could play with and a huge backyard that went on for acres. Sora had the house to himself meaning the rolling turd would be vacant for Axel and Kairi themselves. Sora rubbed his hands together with excitement._

 _Riku met up with Sora about five minutes later and he had something in his hand behind his back._

" _Riku, what's behind your back?" Sora's mouth smirked at the tail of the question._

 _Riku with false innocence plead that there was nothing behind his back and is was only Sora's imagination. Sora's smirk became a full-on grin and he started pouncing for item behind Riku's back which resulted in Riku holding him back by the scruff of his shirt._

" _Down boy, I found these in the woods and they made me think of you." Riku pulled out some flowers behind his back._

" _Primroses?"_

 _Riku's face became a little red and had a small smile. " Yeah," He started to rub the back of his head. " well, they mean 'I can't live without you'." He paused and mumbled something low. " I love you, Sora."_

Sora found himself back in the woods again. He huffed. It seemed he was destined to return to these woods time and time again. The moon was full and wind bit at his skin and made his fingers ache. How did always find himself here? In his foresight, a glowing primrose swayed with the cool wind beckoning him to come. One by one they lit up for him.

"Where are you witches leading me to now?" he muttered.

Wherever he was going; it was getting colder and colder by the moment. The trees were covered in white frost and his hands stuck to branches he touched, and his eyes burned when he didn't blink. A part of him wanted to go back to Ventus' and live his life there and be with Riku regardless of his age. He just wanted to be with Riku; but he was so out of place there he didn't belong there. Not with his family, his old friends and not with his Riku.

The woods became more thicker and the black monsters were nipping at his feet, but never fully attacked. He saw a blue hue before him, his eyes had to squint to make sure it was truly there. When he made it there, there was a lake, pretty, untouched and covered in ice. The moonlight shined down on the scenery like a single spotlight on a stage, like it was waiting for him, or more like waiting for a show to start. The flowers followed the coast of the frozen lake till there was a cobblestone bridge. Sora's body felt like it was starting to freeze slowly, he couldn't move his fingers anymore and his toes felt like they could chip off at any monsters wouldn't pass the lake and hissed when they touched the primroses on accident. It was a pretty, lush garden covered in frost. As he was looking at the stylized bushes he hit something cold and hard. When he looked up he let out a deafening scream. He calmed when saw it was just a stature, but his heart started to pound harder and backed up when he saw the hyperrealistic details. He recognized the stature. He recognized the boy! It was Christopher Robin! He disappeared when his dad was a kid! He bit back tears, fearing that was going to be his fate now too. Why would the White Witch waste her time to keep him alive all those years just to make him stone.

His eyes wandered more and saw more children turned into stone and tears flowed down his face and his breath hitched. "Why are you doing this to these people? They didn't hurt you." the White Witch appeared in front of him. Her eyes filled with sympathy and her soft, delicate looking hands were folded in front of her. Flowers bloomed wherever she stepped and the air warmed as she walked towards him. She looked like an angel in the moonlight. Her hands came up to her chest and and her hands looked like they were ready for prayer. When she spoke, it was soft, and childish,she was indeed still very young. "I'm so sorry Sora, but it has to be this way, we have to bring them here; all of them. This is the only way to end this all and save these people my sister kept here."

"Why did she keep them here? What could she possibly gain from doing this to people?" he spoke quietly, for he was scared of her as much as her sister still.

The White Witch looked forlorned as she looked at the stone people. "She was jealous. I tried my best to stop her from doing this. I really, really did, but she's stronger than me." Her eyes casted down when she said the last part.

"Why was she jealous?"

"She made it a point to steal the mayor's lineage as much as she could, she would say, 'why should I let them have full lives? Why should I left them grow up and have a family and be happy when she had her innocence, her child, and her life taken from him without a care?'" She closed her eyes and a tear fell. "I've tried everything and I can't help her! But, I can help you all. You guys can save her. That's why I saved you all those years ago. Because you are different just like her just like the rest of your friends." Sora looked at her hands and noticed that the flesh was starting to melt off. He backed away. "I'm sorry, I've used too much of my strength." She looked him dead in the eye and whispered. "Sora. Run." She disappeared and he turned as her saw the monsters piling up beyond the primrose trail. They were there ready to eat them.

"They're getting hungry, I suggest you run." He looked over and standing on the lake was a child who had moss and mushrooms growing on her flesh, her little bones exposed. She had malice etched on her face. "Sometimes, when they're really hungry I let them eat people and since your not apart of the mayor's family I really don't need you in my collection. You and your friends will never be able to help me. How can you replace something as important as a child? But I do recognize your name. Day. That was the name of the preacher who tried to save me from the noose. He didn't succeed obviously, but can't change that. I'm gonna give you a head start. Let's play hide and seek." She covered her eyes and started counting down from thirty. Sora hit the ground running.

Sora ran towards the bridge, his feet felt like they weren't even hitting the ground, if he was any faster he felt like he would be flying. He wanted to scream but he kept composure and quiet he moved like a deer in the woods. If his track coach was here, he would be proud of how quick and agile he was being, but anyone would be if they were being hunted.

He could hear the monsters behind him but in front of him he saw an opening and house lights, it was Ventus' house! He cried out in joy. He was gonna beat her. Neither of them was allowed to leave the woods!

He escaped and the monsters screamed and faded as soon as they stepped foot beyond the woods. They let out a malicious shrill and ran off. Sora smirked. He won.

"Little witch can't get me out here." he gave the woods one last look before he went to the back porch.

When he reached the back porch; Sora wished he stayed in the woods.

 **Author's note: Sorry been horribly inactive because i was working over 60 hours a week ;-; i doubt anyone is reading this anymore but i'm gonna try to finish it.**


	18. Chapter 18

-Sora-

"Well, I must be hallucinating. You're here. Still alive. Still the same age. I thought I killed you, rich boy." The man slurred as he rocked on the patio chair.

Sora froze recognizing the man only by the light of the cigarette in his mouth and his tone with familiar venom oozing out with every annunciation.

Vanitas.

Sora opened his mouth to scream but Vanitas pulled out a gun from his jacket pocket.

"Scream and I'll put a bullet in the back of their heads." He growled lowly as he pointed back at the house.

The man stood up, his eyes were fixed onto him. If Sora didn't know any better, he would think this man was a beast in man's skin. The man had a sickening grin making Sora wish he was taking on the witches again.

"I'm sorry that my dad threw yours in jail-"

"I don't give a damn about that, you stupid brat." Vanitas started to circle around the boy like a vulture. "No, not at all. The bigger question how you're still alive?"

Vanitas took another drag of his cigarette.

"You know, you never forget about your first kill. They're always so messy and unplanned." _first kill…_ Sora's spine chilled.

"After that first kill though, you become more numb to it. It's actually become quite boring as of late." He quickly grabbed Sora by tuff of hair on the back of his head and pulled to get a better look at his frightened face.

"Cute face. I can see why Riku wanted to fuck you so much." He mumbled boredly. "But Riku was cuter." He exhaled his drag and pushed Sora to the ground with no effort.

Sora couldn't fight him off when he was a kid. There was no way he was going to make it this time. He felt like a trapped animal with a broken leg. Every fiber of his being told him to run, scream, do anything to get attention or escape. But another part told him he wasn't going to make it. This was the end. Game over. His eyes caught the house though, he had to get this psychopath away from his family.

"What do you want?" Sora acted frightened and defeated.

"That's it? Not even a fight with this one?" he glared. His nose scrunched up and his lips pursed.

"I'll tell you everything I know, all I ask is that we do this away from my family, please? As a dead man's request?" He made his voice quiver.

Vanitas glowered at him before grabbing the scruff of Sora's collar and started dragging him to the woods. Sora took one last look at his brother's home and saw Roxas, completely frightened, at the window hiding behind the curtain. Sora made sure to look at his nephew dead in the eye and mouthed 'get help' before disappearing back into the woods.

 **Author's note: really short chapter but the next one will be longer, i promise.**


	19. Chapter 19

-Vanitas-

1986

There he was in Tiana's Diner. Vanitas made it a point to come here every day he could so he could see him. Riku Fields, the boy who lived next door. He had a crush on him since God knows when. The black haired boy took a drag of his cigarette and reeled back his thoughts; he remembered when Riku got him out of the house when his parents were in a drug induced rage. The more he thought about it Riku saved his skin a lot, probably because he went through the same thing. Over the years, Riku soon became the only thing that swam in his thoughts.

Vanitas looked up from his feet in just the right time to see _him_ come in. His jaw clenched and he bit back a low growl. It was that guy again. That rich boy. That pretentious jerk comes to this diner every night dragging along a bunch of white collar snot rags. Why is he even here? Why doesn't he go to some trendy shop up in the rich part of town? Vanitas scoffed and took another drag. He hated him. He hated his family. He hated that he was rich, his rich family, and that he was happy in life and he wasn't.

He decided that sulking outside of the diner wasn't doing him any good so he decided maybe a milkshake would make him feel better.

"Vani."

He took his cigarette out of his mouth and smirked. "What are you two fucktards doing here? I thought you idiots got yourselves in juvie?"

"Well, I didn't get caught like this moron did." His friend, Zexion muttered.

"Hey! I got off pretty quickly, ya know," he paused for a moment, gathering his thoughts. "for good behavior!" His more bubbly friend, Demyx, laughed. "By the way, can I bum a cig from ya?" he made a gesture with his fingers as he spoke.

"Here ya go, you bum." Vanitas half heartedly passed him one over.

"Thanks good lookin'" Demyx giggled as he lit up.

"What is so intriguing that it has captured your full attention, Vani?" Zexion looked over and saw his neighbor and the rich kid in town talking to each other very closely. "Oooh. That is interesting, what would that yuppie want with us, 'trailer trash'?" he had a hint of venom in his voice when he said the last part.

"You're right, that _is_ interesting, Zex," Demyx snorted.

"I think this is something we should keep an eye on, don't you think boys?" Vanitas smirked, eyes filled with mirth and mischief.

Demyx nodded his head with enthusiasm and Zexion smiled.

Vanitas tossed his cigarette and gave the diner one last look before leaving with the rejects he called his friends to find something more interesting to look at for the time being.

2016

-Vanitas-

The brat started squirming as soon as the house was out of sight. How heroic; he wanted to keep his family safe. He rolled his eyes after that thought.

"Why do you hate me so much? I wasn't the one who threw your dad in jail." the boy spat at him.

"I don't give a damn about that carcass." Vanitas growled.

"Then why the hell did you do that to me!?" he yelled.

"You're pretty ballsy for someone who's about to die." Vanitas growled.

"After your first death, you start to become numb to it." He smirked, throwing back Vanitas saying.

The man glared at him and threw the boy so his face would be slammed into a tree.

"But it still hurts, you little shit." he smirked.

"Fuck you, Vanitas. If it's not about your dad being thrown in jail then what fuck is your problem with me?" the boy growled with blood coming from his nose.

-1986-

Vanitas found himself following those two one day; Riku and _him._ Into the woods all three went. After an acre or so of traversed land they looked around, he kept himself hidden in the bushes. What happened next made his blood absolutely boil. Riku pulled _him_ close, too close, he whispered into _his_ ear, _he_ giggled and then he kissed him. His Riku kissed _**HIM**_. Vanitas felt his heart drop to the ground. Why _**him**_!? Why did _**he**_ get to have him!? Why didn't his Riku look at him like he looks at _**HIM**_. He wanted to scream. He wanted to throw things. He wanted _**HIM DEAD**_.

He had to run, but each day he found himself following them back into the woods. Holding each other. Kissing eachother. Grabbing, and groping each other. All the things he wished Riku would do to him. He wanted it so bad. He could've done many things to tear them apart; but he still wanted Riku to be safe. If anything it would be Riku getting beaten and killed not _**him**_. He had to be smarter than that. He wasn't good at sabotage, no he was more _primal_ than that. When the opportunity came, he would jump at it.

The opportunity came in the best way plausible. His father was in jail, again, for drug possession. Fucking figures, it happened every other year. But it got his friends boiling. They were so simple. When he went to check on the two lovebirds at the diner and low and behold, and the next they were fighting. And _**he**_ ran off. He called for his boys and they steadily followed behind the rich boy. He was going to give _**him**_ a scare of his life.

He hunted _**him**_ down like an animal. But his plan backfired. He only wanted to scare _him_ off by showing _him_ the knife. But one of his idiot friends pushed him on accident and there went the knife in the rich kid. They bailed. They fucking left him there with this kid bleeding all over. He was dying, slowly, and he couldn't stop the blood. He had to do something. He hated him so much, but he didn't want this. He was so jealous of him. He had everything he ever wanted. He grabbed the rock and finished him off to end his misery. What scared him the most though, was how much he enjoyed it. How much he got off on seeing him not move anymore, that it was his doing and he wanted more. It was like he wasn't there anymore and on that day, the rich boy lost his innocence and his life.

 **Author's note: yay I'm glad i got this done! Welp, that answers one thing but there's still so much to talk about still in this story. Thanks for all the reviews guys, it makes me happy people are reading this and a still interested in this!**

 **Much love,**

 **rainbowcoloredturds**


	20. Chapter 20

-Roxas-

Roxas was terrified. That man had Sora. The first thing he thought he should do was to wake up his dad; but for some odd reason, his hand went to his phone and he called Riku. The phone rang but it went to voicemail. _Shit._ He called his friends. Voicemail. He had to help him! He ran into the closest. He knew where his dad kept the gun. He knocked out a floor board and the glock was there like it always was. He checked it. It was loaded. He aimed it, remembering all of the thing his dad told him about guns. He was being stupid. Positively stupid. But his instincts told him to go now. As he ran out the door he gave his house one last look before running off to his death.

It was cold tonight. Bitter cold. He wished he had thicker pajamas. He got a call on his phone and it was Riku.

"Hello?"

"Roxas, what's wrong?" the signal was fuzzy; half of what he could hear was digital static.

"Mr. Fields! Sora's in trouble! Some man took him. He looked the type of guy that hurts people!"

"What did he look like!?"

"Tall, built, black spiky hair and gold colored eyes!"

The other side of the line got quiet before riku spoke again. "Vanitas. That fucker! Roxas where are you! Where did you see him take Sora!"

"He took him to the woods out beyond my house I'm following them right now!"

"Roxas, go home! It's not safe for you!"

"I'll be alright! I promise!"

"Roxas, no-!" the signal was lost.

The boy put his phone back into his pocket and pursued on. He had to keep going. Every fiber of his being screamed at him to keep going. Something made him stop in his trail. He looked over to a tree and noticed the bark was slightly broken and there was blood dripping down. He followed the trial to the ground and noticed a primrose stained with blood. He looked over and saw a trail of primroses.

"Thanks ladies." He mumbled under his breath and ran to follow the trail.

The earth began to move like it did the first night he was here. The trail became zig-zag. As he ran, he felt a very familiar dejavu. He felt like he was moving slower and slower with each step, he felt like he was running in water.

"Sora, I'm coming!" he said to reassure himself more than Sora. he looked over and he saw an old, abandoned building that had been rotted away by time. For a second he saw it again in its heyday and he saw two girls leave the building. He blinked and the vision was gone. He swore he heard church bells for a second. No, not just church bells, he heard Sora!

In a clearing before Roxas was Sora and that guy Riku called 'Vanitas'. Sora was looking at him, standing strong as he glared the man down.

" I'm going to finish my business with you. Initially, I was gonna finish you off with a gun. But I thought of something more fitting for _someone_ like _you_. "

He grabbed Sora by the hair. Sora fought back and bit his hand but received a punch in the face. Vanitas grabbed a vine from the ground; it creaked when it was lifted from the frozen ground.

"No, for someone like _you."_ He wrapped the vine around his neck and pulled back; Sora gagged and started gasping for breath. "No, someone like you should be hanged; LIKE THE WITCH YOU ARE!" he dragged him like an animal carcass around the forest floor to a nearby tree.

Roxas bolted towards Vanitas. " LEAVE HIM ALONE!"

Vanitas pulled out his gun and pointed it at Roxas' head. "I wouldn't move if I were you, little boy."

Roxas pulled out the glock shakily and tried his best to look intimidating. "I-I said let him go!...Or else!"

Vanitas looked at him with a smirk and his eyes filled with malicious glee. He shot right near Roxas' ear. Roxas dropped the gun to cover his rigging ear; the pain caused him to fall to his knees as he started to become nauseous. Vanitas leisurely walked towards the boy and took his gun with ease.

Vanitas chuckled. "I admire your tenacity, kiddo." he unloaded Roxas' glock and threw the bullets elsewhere into the woods. "But it won't help you out with this."

Roxas looked up beyond the man and saw Sora. His hands dropped from yanking at his noose.

"Sora! Please don't give up!" Roxas ran over to Sora again but got yanked back by his pajama collar. Vanitas rolled his eyes and threw him away from Sora.

"I'm done playing with you." Roxas found himself at the end of Vanitas' barrel.

 **Authors note: why am i killing so many kids in this story? *starts re-evaluating my morals***


	21. Chapter 21

-Riku-

Riku pushed his legs as hard as he could. He refused to allow Sora to die in the hands of Vanitas again. He regretted that he allowed Sora to leave his site once again. In his foresight he heard screaming and hollering and a bullet go off.

His heart sank.

His Sora and Roxas could be dead and he wasn't there to save them. His body wanted to crash and he felt like he was suffocating. It was his job to watch over him and he failed again; and now his love's nephew was dragged into this. He felt like at any moment he was going to crumble and the world around him felt colder with each step he took towards the clearing ahead of him. He saw Vanitas hidden beyond the trees and he saw red.

"Vanitas!" he roared as he tackled unsuspecting man to the ground.

He started wailing on the man and his only thoughts became this primal need to destroy. Roxas' voice was faint in Riku's state. Soon Riku found himself strangling the life out of the drunkard. The ragged gasps and the man's fingernails clawing at his grip didn't affect him it was only until he felt frantic tugs from the back of his shirt did he realize that Roxas was alive and not shot. Vanitas slowly stopped moving and became easier to handle but Roxas' screaming caused chills to go down his spine and for the hairs on the back of his neck to stand.

"MR. FIELDS SORA ISN'T BREATHING!" Roxas whaled.

Riku dropped Vanitas and his body yanked him towards the still body lying on the frost. His Sora wasn't moving! His face was pale blue and he was cold to the touch, he looked like a porcelain doll. Riku put his ear on Sora's heart and his fingers on his wrist to check his pulse. His heart wasn't beating. Riku immediately started to perform CPR, he had to get his heart going. His heart ached with every moment….He failed. His Sora's heart wasn't beating…. he had to save him! There was nothing that mattered at the moment more than having Sora alive in his arms. Thirty years of waiting….it was not gonna end like this! With each time he pumped the chest the harder he went. After ten minutes Sora's heart was still as before.

"Mr. Fields stop…" Roxas whimpered.

Riku kept pumping.

"Mr. Fields…..." Roxas was choking back a sob.

Riku's felt tears falling from his eyes as he kept pumping harder...the he felt something crack.

"Mr. Fields stop! You're breaking his ribs! Sora's gone!" Roxas was crying and trying to push Riku off his uncle. "It's over…." he barely uttered a whisper at the end.

Riku looked at Roxas in utter defeat. His heart was crumbling into a hundred pieces. His love was gone. He wished he held him one more time, kissed him one last time and most of all, he wished he went after him all those years ago.

"Sora, I'm so sorry. I should've went after you when we were kids. I should've never allowed you to even feel the need to run." He pulled his love's body in his arms. His body used to be so warm. His felt his own shudder. He looked over at Roxas and his heart ached even more. His body was crumpled into himself. Riku motioned the boy to come over and pulled the boy into a hug.

"Are you hurt, Roxas?" Riku asked sincerely.

Roxas wiped away fresh tears. "I'm okay. Mr. Fields are you gonna be okay?"

"I hope so." he petted Roxas' hair.

The monsters from the woods started going for Sora's cold body. Riku grabbed the nearest stick and started smacking them away. With each hit the monsters made a high pitch squeal.

"No! You get away from him you vultures!" Roxas screamed.

Riku's eye caught a woman in white "Hey! Who are you!?" he growled. The woman waved her hand and Roxas fell like a sack of potatoes.

"Roxas!" He back where the woman was but she was out of site. _It's the witch!_ He started to wave the stick around in defense. "Get away from us!" But she was nowhere in site. Not even the monsters were there anymore, the only thing moving besides himself was cold wind chilling him to the core.

He looked over at Sora one more time and pushed the hair away from his face before going to Roxas' aid. Roxas was alive and still warm. Riku thanked God that he was still alive. Riku took off his jacket and wrapped it around his student. Riku was lost. Two dead bodies. One of the man he despises and the other the love of his life. In the distance he heard hollering and he recognized it was Ventus' voice! He called back he would be better at taking care of Roxas than he was. When Ventus came to the clearing he made an automatic bee line to his son.

"Riku! What happened to my boy!?" He commanded as he check his vital signs. He breathed a little easier when he found his vitals were strong.

"Vanitas got Sora… Roxas went after them to save Sora. He got a couple of bumps and bruises but he's okay…." Riku's voice cracked. "B-but Sora…" Tears fell down his face again. Ventus fell to his knees and started to cry.

"Sora…" Ventus ran over to his brother and as soon as he touched him. He knew he was gone. Riku watched and Ventus fell apart and pulled him into a hug. Riku did his best not to cry with him. He had to stay strong for Ventus. He lost so much.

"Ventus, you need to get Roxas to the hospital now. I've got Sora." Riku told Ventus solemnly.

Ventus nodded his head and went into his nurse mode. He held his son in bridal style and started running towards his car at home but was stopped by a barrier.

"What the hell is going on!" Ventus backed away from the barrier.

Riku looked around and found a gun about five feet away from Vanitas' corpse. He checked for ammunition, only one shell was gone. Riku didn't know what to do. The only thing he could think to do was to stay armed, keep the Days by him to protect them and pray to God they got through this.

 **Author's note: I killed off Sora...or did I?**

 **Theres still alot more to this story i hope you stick around!**

 **Oh by the way im working on another fanfiction called "You, Me, and a Dying Kid" it deals with the same characters from this story just a different AU :D i hope you give it a look and send your comments!**

 **Till the next chapter!**

 **rainbowcoloredturds**


	22. Chapter 22

-Roxas-

The smell of flowers woke Roxas up. He could barely recognize the place. It was the same place he was before everything went black, but it was warm and full of foliage. He didn't have any scratches or bruises from Vanitas anymore. The wind was pleasant, the birds were singing and it made him want to fall asleep underneath the warm sun; but this wasn't right. He felt this wave of uncomfortability crash into him. Riku wasn't here anymore. Neither was Vanitas' or Sora's bodies.

"Hello?" He whispered mostly to himself.

He looked around more skeptically at his surroundings. He felt deep in him he was out of place, though, he felt a pull at the right of him. Maybe that was the place to go. He started to walk the direction he felt the pull. The further he walked the less trees there were and the colder it got. Roxas rubbed his arms with his hands to make friction but it didn't help, the chill was in his bones. In the distance by a cliff there was a figure in the distance pacing around and with every jerking move the wind got colder.

"Hey! Do you know where we are?" He hollered over to the shrouded figure.

The figure crumbled into himself muttering things Roxas couldn't understand. He walked towards the figure wary, but had this overwhelming urge to comfort them. When he got a closer look he recognized the figure, it was Sora! He rushed over to him. He was okay! Sora was alive! He was so excited to see his warm face again.

"Man aren't you're a sight for sore eyes-!" He stopped dead in his tracks and started to back away.

Sora wasn't Sora anymore. His body was pale blue and his eyes looked dead, not even a blue hue to it anymore, just cold, black pupils. Claw marks on his neck and a rope burn cutting into his skin. Roxas didn't feel in danger but only felt a wave of grief. He stared blankly at Roxas only for a moment before turning around and looked beyond the cliff.

"I'll never see Riku again…"

Roxas cautiously walked closer to him; trying not to spook him. "Of course you will. You'll see him when the time comes."

"No, Roxas. I'm stuck here; in the world in between Heaven and Earth." The wind bellowed behind him and his body started to ebb into sparrows soaring through the wind.

The place he ended up with Sora was purgatory. Not exactly in Heaven but still haven't left Earth. The place felt surreal. Nothing really made sense; areas were black as night, others part looked bright and warm like home.

What was he going to do now?

"How do I get out of here?" he asked himself. "And what am I gonna do with Sora?...This is hopeless….How did I ever end up here anyway, unless…...I'M DEAD!" Roxas shrieked the last part. He honestly wanted to just lie down and process for a while; but something told him he had to keep on pressing forward. Wherever he was going, he was hoping it was better than this backwards place.

The land rolled with every step, the horizon would change and at points, he found himself above the setting sun. "Curiouser and curiouser." He mocked. He kept walking aimlessly towards the horizon until he heard a crunch. He raised his foot slowly and found a frozen primrose. He puffed and picked up the crippled plant and glared at it.

"What is so damn important about a flower?" He snarled. It was there when there was danger ahead. It lead him to Sora and protected them from the black monsters in the woods but if they were around trouble was always around the corner.

"My sister used those flowers to mark her baby's grave."

Roxas heart jumped from his chest and he turned around to find her! The witch in white! He dropped the flower and it shattered as it hit the ground.

"You."

The girl was pale and skinny, sickly skinny, her ice blue eyes were sunken in as well as her cheeks. She looked fragile and pitiful looking. Behind the ill look behind her, Roxas could tell she was beautiful.

"Yes. I'm Namine Blanche. Or, at least I was." she spoke softly.

"What do you want from me?" Roxas demanded.

"I.." She stopped her eyes casted down, looking for words. "I want you to help me."

"With what?" he growled.

She winced and started to rub her arm in discomfort. She looked like death. "Since Sora can no longer help us I need your help."

"Why the hell should I help you?" he yelled. " You and your sister have been nothing but trouble to us! Leave us alone! Sora is dead because if you two!"

She shook as Roxas yelled at her and soon fell to her knees. She put as much strength as she could in her voice. "Please help me stop my sister! She needs to find peace to move on! If she doesn't move on, more people innocent people are going to get hurt! She's angry, upset and alone! She hasn't been able to see me in years! She thinks I left her alone in purgatory!" She was wheezing and sobbing by the end. "Please! Help me! I miss my sister so much! She's all I got!"

Roxas' heart ached and he spoke solemnly. "No. I'm not going to put my family through this again."

He started to walk away, he didn't want to be around her; he was tired and he just wanted to go home.

"If you help me out, you can save Sora."

Roxas stopped dead in his tracks.

 **Author's note**

 **Wonder what Roxas has to do to save Sora?**

 **Holy shit! I'm alive! Sorry so much happend recently and i bearly had time to shower sicne ive been so busy….. And i had major writers block for over a month….**

 **But i have been lowkey keeping an eye on this story so thanks for all the favs and follows! It really warms my heart seeing people read it! But i promise no more month long disappearance again!**

 **Yours,**

 **Rainbowcoloredturds**


	23. Chapter 23

-Roxas-

She weakly pulled herself up and rubbed her clammy hands on her dress before she spoke again. "I've saved a bit of my energy for something like this. I've done everything I can in this time period. She's too strong for me now. If you can bear with me, I could find a solution for both our problems."

"Well, how are you gonna do that...WHEN I'M DEAD!?" Roxas yelled.

She furrowed her eyebrows in confusion and they immediately popped up when she finished processing what he said. "OH! You're not dead! She giggled.

With the wave of her hand a smokey portal opened before him and the scene was his dad and Riku! His dad was holding his body. His dad's jacket was wrapped around his body. Even Riku took off his jacket and made a makeshift pillow for Roxas' body. No monsters were in sight, only the two lifeless bodies collecting falling snow.

"Why are they just staying there? Why don't they leave then?" Roxas asked baffled.

"Well, the good new is your not dead, just in a coma." She smiled.

"And that's a lot better….?"

"Well, yeah, but the reason they're not leaving..is because… I trapped them there…." she chuckled nervously.

"You trapped my family!? In the middle of the woods… at night…. IN FREEZING COLD WEATHER!?"

"Hey, it's hard enough to get a soul back in a body without it being moved! Why do you think some patients in comas never wake up?" she whined and flicked her wrist and the portal dissipated. "But seriously, I have an idea, and it might work if it's done right." she uttered softly.

Roxas took a moment to think; and then he realized something important. "Why aren't the monsters attacking them? You left them defenseless."

She was quiet for a moment before she could find the words she was looking for. "You, Sora, and even little Xion share a gift. A gift so strong that it even affects people around you." She disappeared and popped up behind Roxas and covered his eyes with her hands. "You have the gift of sight. Eyes that perceive the supernatural world beyond your mortal borders. You're witches. Watered Down, but still tied to witchcraft. Why do you think I've called to you?"

"If Sora didn't have the gift; his body would have rotted a long time ago…. If I didn't call to Xion you would have never went into the woods and Sora would have slept in the primroses till the end of time. You all resonate with each other in an amazing way. You could feel Sora's presence from the moment you peered into the woods and thought, 'what could be in there'. You Days are amazing. I tried to get Sora help us first, but that mortal got in the way…."

" Well, long story short, I want you to intercept the night Sora died 30 years ago. Don't worry, I got a body ready for you so you don't have to do that ghost thing." She wiggled her fingers to add more pizazz. "You're a witch; you'll be fine." She smirked.

Roxas was speechless. He had no words to say. What could he say?

"So, will you do it? We both get what we want."

"Okay. but how will I get back?"

"Just say the current date. November 5th 2016, and you'll return to your body." she lifted her hand up to the sky. "You ready?"

Roxas cringed when she opened up the blinding portal. "Better than here, I guess."

"Good luck!" she waved her hand and smiled softly.

Roxas stepped forward into the unknown. He knew that their was no guarantee that he would get there. He could be dead, he could be dreaming, this could've all been concocted in his head; but, he had hope in his heart and the will to press forward. He fell as soon as he stepped through.

When he opened his eyes to see his fate he was surprised, needless to say.

 **Author's note: sorry it was short! But im really glad theres still people reading this! Thanks for all the reviews! I would love to hear ya'lls theories on what's gonna happen next?**


	24. Chapter 24

-Naminé-

1692

Her sister hadn't left her bed in days. She only stared at a blank wall. Naminé could do nothing to console Larxene; she could only wash and sew clothes to help them stay afloat. They lived in a shack in the outskirts of Twilight Town. she would walk 5 miles to town each day, through heat and snow, to make sure they could get bread to fill their tummies.

Every time she went to town she saw **him.** The man who hurt her sister..her baby sister… he walked around the town like he owned it; the stores, the land...the people. The man was smug and it made her stomach churn and her face twisted in disgust when she saw him. He was a monster with power over everyone. He looked at her and smiled; it made her skin crawl.

He tipped his hat to her, "Good morning, Miss Namine, it's a pleasant morning isn't it?"

She fiddled with her fingers and tried her best to keep composed. "Yes, mayor, it's a rather pleasant morning."

"You look radiant today, dear. How is your sister?" she looked at him wide eyed. She felt like an animal trapped. This man knew everything he was doing. He knew that she knew. He was daring her to lash out.

His teeth then were bared in a wicked smirk as he put fixed his hat. "Have a good day, Young lady."

She wrapped her arms around herself; the air felt cold as he passed by. Wolf in sheep's clothing. She had to talk to someone about it. Who would talk to her? No one in town would talk to her or her sister. She heard the church bells ring and she remembered! Eraqus! He would talk to her! She fixed her bonnet and made sure she a had a good grip of her clothes she fixed and headed towards the center of town where the church was placed.

The church was rickety but maintained. Eraqus Day and the old preacher man didn't ask much donations and most of the time the church was only fixed up if the townspeople insisted on sprucing it up. The floorboards creaked as she dashed in; she looked around to see if she saw anybody. The pews were empty, not even the most desperate soul was here today praying. She heard a clank come from backroom and a cry of pain. She covered her mouth to stifle a giggle; knowing full well who it was.

"Pastor Eraqus, are you okay?" she found him lying on the floor rubbing his eyes. He was a lively and sweet young man with long black hair always maintained in a pony tail. He was passionate and pious; something any preacher man should be.

He brushed the dirt off of his clothes and gave Naimne a lopsided smile. " I am well," He looked over at the area he fell. "but I'm not sure about the floorboards.."

"I'm sure the townsfolk would be more than happy to pool together money to help out the church." She smiled softly.

Eraqus smiled fondly. "It's a nice thought to keep." he started to light up the candles for mass. "Would you like to help me; it would be much obliged."

Eraqus and Namine worked together in peaceful silence as they lit up the church with a warm glow. She would catch Eraqus looking at her longer than he should and he would look away bashfully. Namine smiled to herself; feeling her cheeks warm. It felt natural to be around him. Terrible things felt like they melted away when he was around; warmth and genuity radiated from his soul.

"Namine, while I'm glad I have your company, what brings you here so early? Mass doesn't start until later on tonight." he looked at her concerned.

She slowed herself from lighting candles and started playing with her hair nervously. "Pastor Eraqus, I have no one else to turn to… I know something terrible, but there are eyes and ears everywhere. Can we speak somewhere more private?"

He nodded his head and politely and guided her to a hidden room in the church. It was a small bedroom with only a bed and a couple of candles to light up the windowless room. He sat on the bed and patted a spot next to him. Eraqus waited patiently with a soft smile as Namine adjusted herself in a comfortable spot on the lumpy bed.

"Someone in this town, has does something horrible and the only one suffering is my little sister…" She felt the hot tears fall on her face as she told the preacher man about the mayor and Larxene and the dead baby in an unmarked grave in the woods only to be found by the bittersweet flowers of primrose. By the end she couldn't speak anymore she could only choke on her tears as the preacher man comforted her in a warm embrace.

"How can I stop him Eraqus?" She balled. "How can I stop a man with so much power and influence over the town? If i say anything they can do the most horrible things to Larxene! I'm terrified for her!" Eraqus rubbed small circles on her back, it was like magic, the way he was able to soothe her when she thought nothing could. A thought of clarity hit her. "We have to run."

"What?"

"We have to leave town. She will never be safe here."

"Namine, there not another town around for another 50 miles, you don't have a horse and winter is creeping in!"

She stared at the floor pensively. "Do you think you could help us?" She put her hand on his and clasped it in desperation. "Please help us. I know, its a favor we will never repay back, but it would mean the world to me if you would."

Eraqus looked torn. he closed his eyes and took a deep breathe. " I will do it for you. I will come for you in the morning after mass and i will take you to Chillicothe. It's a lot bigger than here, but no one will know you."

She could see it in his eyes, he didn't want her to leave; but she had to. "Bless you, Eraqus." she went to peck his cheek but the peck lasted longer than it should and both them shared the same red tone in the face. He cradled her face in his hands and looked at her with a face she could read but wish she could feign ignorance; but she wanted it too. She closed her eyes and placed her lips on his. It was innocent and sweet and when she pulled back he asked her a question. "Can I stay with you and your sister when you leave? I'll build you a home and everything. We don't have to share, I can build my own home." He rubbed the back of his head and she swore she could hear his heart thudding in his chest about to bust through the ribs.

She grinned widely, she felt ecstatic, the person she trusted the most, besides her sister, wanted to help them out and stay with them on this crazy journey that was about to take place.

"Of course Eraqus! I, I mean, we, would love to have you with us. It would be nice to have a friend somewhere entirely new."

"Yeah!" He smiled so wide she thought his face would split. "Okay! I will come for you in the morning after mass! Pack what you need! We're going to Chillicothe!"

Namine was grinning ear to ear the whole way home from the church. She would have a new lie and her sister soon. The future looked so bright and exciting! She couldn't wait till she told her sister. When she got close to her house she noticed a horse there. And it definitely wasn't Eraqus'. She dropped the clothes she was carrying and sprinted towards her house. When she slammed open the door she found the mayor on top of her sister.

She saw red.

She couldn't understand what was happening to her. A feeling she never felt before, power she didn't know she had the earth moved and shook where she stood as she grabbed a chair and struck the monster on her sister! If she could beat him till he was dead, no other girl would have to deal with him anymore!

"YOU'RE A MONSTER! I WILL MAKE SURE YOU CAN NEVER HARM ANOTHER AGAIN!" She screamed as she beat him relentlessly with her chain. Blood was splattering everywhere! She even felt some of his blood splashing onto her face and she relished it.

Out of nowhere she felt herself being tackled by men from the courthouse.

"SHE'S A WITCH! A WITCH! SHE MOVED THE EARTH!" one of them yelled.

The mayor spat out some of his blood from his mouth. "Don't just stand there, tie her up, We'll hang her in the morning for witchcraft!"

Namine screamed as loud as she could telling her sister to run away. As she was being dragged away, she screamed one last thing to her sister. "GO TO ERAQUS! GO TO ERAQUS! RUN WHILE YOU C-!" one of the men knocked her out and carried her limp body to the horse to be taken to the jail.

Larxene screamed and whaled as her sister was dragged away from her. She followed until she could not breathe anymore. She was left in the dust as her sister was being taken to be killed and all she could do was lay on the ground as she whaled for her sister who couldn't hear her.

 **Authors note: so here's some more insight on the witches! O hope ya'll are enjoying this next we are gonna hear from larxene's POV to see the gruesome deaths of the two sisters**

 **Is anyone still reading this turd of a story ? haha**

 **Well, if you are, you're a trooper!**

 **Until we meet again, and i hope that's soon!**

 **Regards,**

 **Turds.**


	25. Chapter 25

-Larxene-

She didn't know what to do. She couldn't understand it. She didn't want her sister to get hurt and now the mayor had her and she was gonna be hanged! She started to run again and calling for Naminè and Eraqus. She felt her lungs become tighter and tighter as she panicked, her legs were getting scraped up from the tall wheat she trudged through. In the distance she saw a silhouette of a man and horse. The shadow's voice called her name and she squealed in delight when she recognized the voice!

"Eraqus! Eraqus!" he got off the horse and she practically flew into his arms.

'Larxene, I'm glad you're okay! Where's your sister at?" he scanned the landscape in hopes to find girl who always wore white.

"She's gone!" Larxene blubbered. "The mayor is gonna hang her for witchcraft!"

"She's human! She can't perform witchcraft!" he spouted as he placed Larxene on the horse.

Larxene sat there quietly for a second because her sister _did_ perform witchcraft against the mayor. Her head kept spinning around what just happened until she felt a soft touch on her shoulder.

" We're gonna save her, okay?" He smiled softly.

She turned her head away and nodded slowly. The horse whinnied and started trotting under Eraqus' guide. She smothered her face in his back and tried her best to clear her mind. Thunder started rumbling in the sky and she clutched on to Eraqus as they traveled into town in the black night only the thunder and the start of lightning lighting the way.

The town was quiet no lights were on. Eraqus' face was surprisingly stern with determination. The jailhouse was at the other side of town and the ride felt like it took forever. It felt like with every step they took there was two more steps added. It was torture and yet she was so scared to see her sister behind bars affirming this as reality.

The jailhouse came into view. It made Larxene cringe to look at, it was barely able to keep itself up. It was moldy and creaked and groaned even when the wind wasn't blowing. She flopped herself off the moving horse and ran towards the old rickety building.

"Naminé! Where are you?" she said in a harsh whisper.

"Shhhh, be quiet Larxene, we can't wake up the guards." Eraqus calmed her but her was just riled up as she as she was.

They walked in the hallway, looking in every cell. All were empty except for the last one to the right of them. She was in there barely able to move and beaten to a pulp. All Larxene wanted to do was run into her arms take care of her like she did for her.

"Naminé." she whispered.

She slowly rose up, barely able to push herself up. She coughed up some blood and the bloody spit stained her busted lips.

"Larxene is that you? I can't see very well." she asked quietly looking around the room.

"Naminé, are you okay?" Eraqus wrapped his fingers around the bars and asked her softly.

"Still alive." she said plainly. "I want you to get her out of here as soon as you can…. I don't think I'll be able to make the trip."

"Of course you can." he choked back tears seeing Naminé in this state.

She placed her bloodied hand on top of his gently and spoke. "Eraqus, I have too many wounds. I'll get consumed by disease and be dead weight in no time."

"But Nam-!"

She shushed him with her finger. "I committed witchcraft, whether I like to admit it or not. I did it and it's saved Larxene. The only regret I would have is if you didn't get her somewhere safe. Somewhere beyond the villages borders.. and I will trust only you, Eraqus, to finish this task. Will you do this for me?"

Eraqus looked at her with sad eyes and cradled his face in her hand and his hands held her hand there.

"I will."

Larxene had Namine's other hand unwilling to let go. Everything was blurry behind her tears. Her sister tried to hug her in between the bars but it was difficult to say the least. The young girl never wanted to leave her sister again.

Naminé slowly pulled back from the hug and smiled at her sister sadly before speaking. "It's time for you to go." she kisses her little sister's cheek. Her voice got very soft acting as a mother figure rather than a sister. " I love you more than anything in the world."

Larxene reached out to her and pulled her into another hug. "I love you too! Please come with us! Don't leave me! I don't know what I'll do without you!" she begged.

She couldn't leave her here to die! She didn't want to be alone in the world!

"Eraqus, it's time to go." she smiled softly.

Eraqus tried his best to soothe Larxene and pull her away but she kicked, squirmed and whined.

"Please Larxene we have to go." He looked like he was about to cry but Larxene continued to protest.

"Larxene." Naminé's voice was cold and even the air that surrounded them started to cool.

Larxene froze and looked at her sister. She had never seen them look so stern. It made her recoil.

When she spoke her breathe could be seen and the jailhouse creaked and groaned. "It is time for you to leave. Begone."

Her and Eraqus backed away slowly, when they were a few yards away he took Larxene's hand and said a last farewell and took off to ride to Chillicothe.

Unbeknownst to them, the mayor and his guards were listening in on their scheme. As soon as Eraqus rode off on his horse they gathered their own horses decided to follow behind in the shadows of the night.

 **Author's note:**

 **I'm back! sorry it took so long I had major writers block!**

 **THANK YOU GUYS FOR THE REVEIWS IM SO GLAD TO SEE YA'LL ARE STILL READING THIS! I WILL DO MY BEST TO FINISH THIS STORY!**

 **I just realized, its been a year since I posted my first chapter here on ... rad.**

 **I hope to hear from you guys again! until next time!**


	26. Chapter 26

-Larxene-

After a mile out of town, they noticed they were being pursued. Eraqus' horse bolted between trees and whinnied when the sound of whips cracked in the air. Eraqus himself had a look of fear in his eyes he held onto the reins like they were his lifeline. Soon, the deafening sound of gunfire rang in her ears and Eraqus fell dragging her along with him. He landed on top of her, squishing her. She felt hot warm liquid seeping from his head and when lightning struck it luminated the area showing Eraqus with half his head blown off, only one eye and his brain particles seeping onto her dress. She was stunned. She squirmed away from his body and was too scared to touch him, she wanted to shake him awake she could only reach so close until she started shaking.

"Eraqus?" She whimpered.

She heard the men getting closer and she had to abandon her dead friend only to be nabbed by the scruff of her neck. She cried in pain as their grip was like iron. Before they rode off with her one of them men spat on Eraqus' dead body then snatched his horse.

"What about the preacherman?" one of the younger men asked.

The one who lead them spoke up with his gruff voice. "Let the dogs lick up his blood."

Larxene didn't even even get another look at her friend before they rode off.

"Goodbye…." she spoke softly, mostly speaking to herself.

They threw her in a dank cell that smelled of death. It had a window and it gave her a view of the gallows… the place where they would die by public hanging. Her sister was nowhere in sight. She was already gone. But where was she? She wasn't hanged yet. She was still alive but where was she?

Larxene got on her knees and started praying to God. She begged their lord to protect her and her sister and for Eraqus to go to heaven. She just wanted her family to be safe. The only thing she has gotten was silence and tears started to spill from her eyes.

"Why are You always so quiet?" Her hands fell to her side.

She slowly laid down. All she wanted was to live her life with her sister and Eraqus. She imagined that he would've built them a house and her sister and Eraqus' friendship would blossom into love. They would get married and live happily and she herself would find real love outside her family and make a bigger family and spread love. That's all she wanted was to be understood and loved. But now that was just a dream that would never happen.

The next morning she watched as her sister was sentenced to death by hanging. Naminé didn't put up a fight. She didn't even try. She looked so tired. Her willingness to live was depleted. She could only see through the bars of her cell. She watched as her sister ascended up the stairs of the gallows keeping head high even as things were thrown at her. The townspeople screamed and called her wretched names. As she reached to top they placed the noose around her neck not even bothering to put a sack over her head. The mayor was there secretly relishing it and soaking the vibrations in.

"Today in the town of Twilight, we shall purge evil from our pure village! This whore of the devil will hang for her sin of witchcraft!" the villagers howled and hooted like mad animals feeding off each other's hate. He spat on her face and laughed. " You WILL burn in Hell for this witch! God is pleased with us destroying this evil! We are doing God's work my fellow man!"

Naminé didn't even look at the mayor or even the people. She looked forward showing that they were beneath her.

"Any last words witch?" he boasted.

"You are a Godless man Xehanort. I hope you rot in Hell for your transgressions."

Xehanort glared at her and smirked before pushing her. The only thing heard was her neck snapping like a twig. Her eyes popped out of socket and blood came out of every orifice in her head.

Larxene let out a hellish scream and lightning struck all around the town. The thunder roared and lightning crackled. Half the town was lying down shocked from all the electricity that went through their bodies. Xehanort looked over to her cell and look at her with fear and whispered. "Devil."

Guards went into her cell and restrained and covered her face with a sack to carry her off to the courthouse. They charged her with witchcraft and murder.

"But I didn't kill anyone!" she roared.

"Be silent harlot! We have proof of your sin!" The judge waved his hand to the door that was opened by a woman she had never met before holding onto her protruding stomach.

"The mayor's wife told us you stabbed her, killing her unborn child."

" Why did you do this to me witch?" the woman said with tears in her eyes. "I did you no wrong."

Larxene looked at the woman for a second before she turned her attention to the judge and stated that she has never once met this woman before.

"Be silent!" the judge glared. "We have witnesses to this tragic event." He held his hand out showing the witnesses as the mayor and his lackeys.

"Yes, this witch stabbed her! I saw her do it with my two eyes!" one spoke up.

"He speaks nothing but the truth!" another started. "We went to rescue her but it was too late! She ran off when we called for her to stop!"

"Please judge," Xehanort pleaded with false sincerity. " My beloved wife was heartlessly attack by this vicious witch. Please pass judgement in behalf of God and send this beast back to hell where it belongs!"

The judge sat there silently analyzing the situation. His cold eyes veered over to the jury whose eyes stared daggers at Larxene. When he looked at her he showed no signs or mercy. The jury hissed words of guilt. With one look the judge silenced them. He picked up his gavilan.

"Larxene Moon, I sentence you to death by hanging. May God have mercy on your wretched soul." with one hit of the gavilan her fate was sealed.

Her heart fell to her stomach but anger started to boil in her. Her hands trembled and her eyes started to glow a yellow hue.

"Monsters." she mumbled quietly.

The guards started to take her to the gallows. As she was getting dragged away she started screaming. "MONSTERS! MONSTERS! YOU'RE ALL MONSTERS! YOU FEED OFF MY SISTER AND I'S MISERY! YOU HAVE NO HEARTS! YOU ARE NOT HUMAN! YOU ONLY PRETEND TO BE! HEARTLESS MONSTERS!" With every shriek, the people in the courtroom felt their bones twist and their hearts felt like they were being ripped out of their chests!

The guards were utterly terrified of her and dragged her to be hanged as quickly as possible. She watched as the jury started to become mad like hatters and attacking one another biting and ripping off flesh, finding objects and taking turns ripping out each others hearts their eyes glowing yellow like their masters and their skin started to become as black as pitch. Larxene cracked a wicked grin and started to giggle.

"THERE YOU ARE! OUT OF THE SHADOWS FINALLY YOU DEMONS!" she cackled in euphoric glee. It was short lived though thanks to the quick thinking of one of the guards pushing her, causing her to hang.

The guard sighed a breathe of relief but that did not stop the curse. The jury were still monsters. Soon they started to attack the townspeople. The mayor and his wife fled before they could get caught up in Larxene's merciless wave. After a few days the original town was abandoned and nature started to take root again.

After a few years, Twilight Town was being rebuilt a few miles away. The townspeople head warning of the fast growing woods not far from their new home. But as time passed, the infamous witches became nothing more than that of a bedtime story to keep children away from the woods.

Whenever a child did disappear however it was ignored ultimately, just a silent fate that would occur in the sleepy town of Twilight.

 **Authors note: sorry I've been super busy and this one was hard to put on paper for me for some odd reason hahaha and this is it from Larxene and Namine for a while, we must focus on the 80's babies! thanks for the reviews guys! I appreciate it!**

 **see ya'll soon!**

 **-rainbowcoloredturds-**


	27. Chapter 27

-Riku

1984

Riku groggily woke up to the sound of the screen door slamming back and forth and thunder rolling in the sky. He half hazardly rubbed his eyes and heard his dad mumbling in a drunken stupor in the only bedroom in the trailer. What he wouldn't give to be able to sleep in a bed and have a room. The wind howled as straight winds made the mobile home rock slightly. If he was asleep still, it would've lulled him into a deep sleep; being awake however, it made him quite nauseous. With the fear of hurling and waking up his father, he decided it was best to leave the small trailer and sleep somewhere else for the night.

The rain was heavy and made the porch lights on the trailers blur he heard some neighbors arguing and glass break, it was something he was quite used to now. As soon as he stepped outside he was drenched and his long hair felt heavy. The only thing the wind did was make him shiver. He shoved his hands in his jean pockets and headed for Axel's house. His converse made a swishing noise with every step he took towards the road but before he could touch the pavement a light from a cigarette caught his eye.

"Staying out tonight?" Vanitas' spoke his voice muffled by the cigarette.

"Yeah, the old man keeps on snoring and it's keeping me awake. Thought I would crash over at Axel's tonight." Riku replied casually. The neighbor boy always liked to keep tabs on him for some odd reason.

"Why didn't you bring your umbrella? I saw you had one of those last week." he popped his collar trying to keep the wind from nipping at his neck.

"Oh yeah," Sora's umbrella. " It broke the day after I got it, it was so windy it blew it away."

"Ah, okay." Vanitas mumbled before taking another drag leading to an awkward silence.

Before he the silence drive him crazy Riku asked why Vanitas was out so late at night.

Vanitas looked to the ground his face looked a little sullen. " Well, my mom brought a guy home and I really didn't want to stick around."

"Oh." Riku said quietly. Vanitas' mother was well known for selling herself for drugs. He looked at the boy a little closer and noticed he was starting to get a black eye. Guess she made him leave. What a piece of work. "Hey Vanitas?"

"Yeah?" he perked up a little hearing his name being called.

"Let's get some food." he nodded his head towards the road, he could wait for a bit before heading to his best friend's place.

The boy's golden eyes became bright before he composed himself to be in that 'cool guy' facade and cool walked in front of Riku . "Yeah that's cool."

Riku pat his back and they walked to the closest food chain they could find. Of course the only one that was open was Tiana's Diner. The diner is the only eatery that was open 24 hours a day within a 30 mile radius. But he was happy he was here in the dead of night because the owner, Tiana herself, ran the kitchen to give her employees some rest and relaxation.

They were greeted by her husband at the door already knowing their usual orders. The table had drinks ready before the two boys could sit down. Riku had a Coke and Vanitas had chocolate milk. Vanitas' eyes scanned the room before indulging.

Riku watched how he downed the milk and devoured his burger and fries; he probably hasn't eaten all day. He remembered when he was younger he would ask for a can of food from one of the neighbors each day.

"Riku," the older boy's thoughts were interrupted by the one before him, the boy had tears well up in his eyes and his lips were quivering. He hid his face in his dirty black sleeve and choked out a 'thank you'.

Riku placed his hand on Vanitas' shoulder and rubbed it trying to comfort him. Vanitas leaned into the touch.

"Why are you so nice to me?" he asked while rubbing tears and snot on his sleeve.

Riku smiled softly, "Because you are my friend and I care about your well being."

Riku saw the black haired boy's face turned red.

"Whatever, you're full of shit." he stuck his tongue out at Riku and ate another fry.

The rain stopped after a while and Riku walked the boy home before walking over to Axel's house to finally getting some shut eye.

 **Authors note: were gonna be stuck in the 80s for a while, more character development and also, some soriku love in the next chapter! because we need some soriku if that's the pairing!**

 **thanks for the review guys, all three of ya :DD (I really appreciate it honestly ya'll make me happy! 3)**


End file.
